Her Fathers Daughter
by Skyward
Summary: Born as the daughter of Kakashi, Sakura is different from most. With the spirits of the Demention of Solitude, life can be made some what difficult as time goes on...wanna see?
1. Prolouge:Kakashi's Daughter

Her Fathers Daughter

By: Skyward

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Fine, geez! Happy?

If you like it where all the characters act like their supposed to, I'm not all that sure you'll like this story. This is my first fan fiction and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. A friend of mine just showed it to me and I decided to try it out. So if ya start yelling at me or something of the sort, you'd make a lot of money betting I'll be laughing. If you think this story is weird, just wait. I have another that is totally out of this world….Well, you can look at that in both a good and bad way. Anyway, if you want to review ya can, if not, don't think I'll be crying. Hahahahahhahahahaha! Enjoy…Or not. It's not like it's going to ruin my already awesome day. Blue skies and sunshine ahead!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue, Kakashi's Daughter

Kakashi trembled, finding it hard to believe what the girl in front of him was saying. 'It's not true. It can't be. That…that was a long time ago, a year, maybe even more. It's a joke. This can't be my child. It was an accident. I was drunk, with whisky and grief. She was too.'

"You're lying." Kakashi said, although his traitorous voice held some doubt in it. "Do you have any proof, and why do you come to me know? If it really was my kid, why didn't you tell me when you found out? It's been a little over a year since we…meet at that bar. Don't expect me to just take her without some kind of explanation."

The girl did not answer for a moment. She was pale and sickly looking. Her name was Umi. That was about all Kakashi could remember about her. She had green eyes and red hair. When she answered, it was in a whisper. "It's…it's a long story. Can I sit down? I'm not feeling to well." She looked at him pleadingly, and swayed on her feet slightly. Kakashi stepped back and opened the door, allowing her to enter. She stumbled in, clutching the bundle of blankets in her arms. Kakashi closed and locked the door before leading her to the living room.

Gently pushing her onto the couch, he left the room, returning with a straight back chair. Placing it right in front of her he placed himself upon it. Looking her straight in the eye he said softly, "Begin."

Closing her eyes, Umi swallowed hard before beginning. "It's a long story, like I said before. So I'll try to make it short. When I found out, I had every intention on hunting you down and telling you, but my father wouldn't hear of it. When I told him, I thought he would be mad, even horrified. But he wasn't. He was happy. He said that everything would be fine, and that we could keep the baby. At the time he was working on an assignment for someone, but I didn't know about it. If I had, I would have up and left at that every moment. It was something about sealing multiply spirits from another dimension into a living body in this world. Even know I don't fully understand what it was about and how he did it, but he did and that is all that matters. He died. About a month before I was due to give birth, he started doing strange things. He painted several designs on my stomach. He said it was a way to keep the baby health, a superstition, nothing more. That is what I though at the time. But I was wrong and he lied. Some how he had used his own life energy to lure these demons in to a portal he had created and seal them into the body of my unborn child. When I finally did give birth, it almost killed me. My father died of an unexplained heart attack about a day after, and the midwife, let's just say she died on the spot from all the power released. What happened after is still kinda fuzzy. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with a beautiful baby girl in my arms. She was mine, and I didn't care how different she looked. I didn't care if her body was covered in strange black designs. I didn't care if her teeth were sharp and sometimes she tended to bite me when I feed her. I didn't care if when normal babies cried, she snarled and hissed and growled and whimpered. I didn't care if her hair was an odd color. I didn't care if her beautiful green eye changed shades if you smiled or hugged her while her other always stayed the same emotionless coal black. I didn't care if sometimes amazing black wings shoot from her back and made people start calling her the child of the angel of darkness. I just didn't care. Many people feared her. It finally came to the point where I couldn't get a job because many thought that she caused bad luck. That's why. That's why I had to find you. I'm sorry. I haven't eaten in two days and I can't find a job. Please! Have mercy! You don't understand. I have no one else to go to. Just for a couple of days. Just until I get my feet under me again. Kakashi, I-"

Umi, who had turned teary eyed about half way through her story, was cut short on her pleas as she found herself being hoisted into the strong arms of the man in front of her. The child in her arms let out a small growl at the sudden movement. Kakashi, who had been listening to her story patiently, had thoroughly made his mind up on the matter and knew what he was going to do. "You're staying." Making his way to the bedroom, he gently set her on the bed and took the child from her arms. "What's her name?"

Umi was still in a sort of daze. Kakashi's question awoke her slightly. "Name? I…I never gave her one. Kind of stupid I guess. What do you mean I'm staying?" She hoped it meant that she could stay for awhile, maybe even longer. Life was hard. It was even harder when you were 17 years old with a child to rise by yourself.

"It means your staying. We'll talk with the 3rd tomorrow and make everything legal. As for the child, I'll name her. Know you take a shower." With that he set the child on the bed. Walking over to Umi he unceremonially pulled her shirt from over her head and tossed it into the garbage. Umi, basically standing half naked in front of a 18 year old man was about to protest but didn't get the chance. Kakashi had already yanked off her filthy skirt, tossed it in the garbage with her shirt. Picking her up bridal style, he quickly made his way to the bath room and set her in the tub. Starting the water, he told her quickly, "You'll need to keep your under clothing. You can use my cloths for know. Know scrub. Towels are in the closet. When your done, come out." With that he was gone, only to return a minute later with a set of clean cloths.

Sighing, Kakashi closed the door to the bathroom. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. Glancing at the baby on the bed, his eyes turned soft and love filled. He hadn't even known her five minutes, nor looked her up close, and he already loved her. She seemed fine for the moment so he quickly went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for Umi. She must be hungry. Taking the food and a glass of water in to the bed room, Kakashi sat down next the child to wait for her to get out of the bathroom. He didn't last two minutes.

Umi was currently washing the suds out of her hair when Kakashi nearly scared her out of her wits. "How old is she?" Umi gave out a slight gasp and fell backwards in the tub in surprise. Kakashi caught the back of her head easily and steadied her. He didn't seem phased that he was holding a completely naked woman in his arms. She had discarded her underclothing to take her bath. Deciding that this was not the time to be modest, she answered and continued to scrub her skin clean.

"She is seven months old." At that time she noticed the plate set on the side of the tub. Drying her hands on the towel Kakashi gave her, she quickly started to eat the sandwich. It took the edge off of her hunger. While Umi was eating, Kakashi was starting his examination of the child. She was very unique. She was also his child. That was for certain. Her left eye, it was black like Umi said. It was the undeveloped form of the Sharingan. Her hair was pink. Pink like cherry blossoms. 'I could name her Sakura for her hair and Sakura sort of sounds like my fathers name. Well, at least they have the same first four letters. Sakura, Sakumo. It'll work.' Deciding on the name he decided to see how it sounded out loud.

"Sakura Hatake." Umi glanced up at him, uncertain of what he meant. Looking at him questioningly, Kakashi seemed to sense it and answered, "That is her name." Umi smiled and continued her bath. It was a good name. She had no complaints.

By the time that Umi was clean, Kakashi had still not left. He had discovered Sakura's teeth. She already had several baby teeth and they were pretty sharp. He had been poking and prodding them for about two minutes when Sakura had found no humor in it and decided to display her wings to him. He had been fascinated by them and was currently carefully examining them with his fingers. He still wanted to further investigate how she was able to keep them dormant in her body because when they had suddenly protruded from her back he had been quite surprised.

Sighing, Umi grabbed the towel by the tub and started to dry herself. Kakashi was paying her no heed at the moment so it didn't matter. Quickly getting dressed, she carefully took Sakura from Kakashi's arms explaining that it was time for her to feed the girl. As she found out, Kakashi didn't really understand what most people would call personal space and she was too tired to explain it to him right now so she allowed him to watch her nurse Sakura.

At the moment, no words could describe Kakashi's happiness. He hadn't had this much fun in as long as he could remember. Umi was starting to show signs of drowsiness and Sakura was already asleep. Carefully taking the child from her mother's arms, Kakashi gestured with his free hand for Umi to go to the bedroom and sleep. She paused for only a second in uncertainty, but seemed to think better of it and continued to the bedroom.

Sighing, Kakashi set Sakura down on the kitchen table before going back into the living room to retrieve some books in there. It was currently 8 P.M. and he had a long night ahead of him. Setting the books on the floor by the table, he gently unwrapped the blankets from around Sakura and activated his Sharingan. It was in this way that way that Kakashi memorized the many black symbols that were engraved in the child's skin since before birth. After returning the child to her mother, he began his search.

Kakashi skimmed through the ancient scrolls and books at an extraordinary rate. It was 1 A.M. in the morning when he finally learned the meaning of all the symbols except for one that was placed on her forehead. Gently rubbing his eyes, he reviewed what he had just learned. He had scribbled all of his findings on a blank scroll to show to the Hokage if it was necessary. If possible, Kakashi wanted to keep his findings to himself. There were six demons that he discovered that were sealed in the child.

First, on her back, was Sea, the dragon of courage. She controlled water and was said to have been killed by a god, sentenced to a life of imprisonment in the dimension of solitude. She was said to have become enraged upon hearing that her clan had been slaughtered by the god and attacked his army alone, wiping out half of his forces before dieing.

Second, on her right arm, was the symbol of the Unicorn Lamini. A master of healing, she was said to have refused to treat an evil king and as punishment was sent to the dimension of solitude by the king's army of sorcerers.

Third, on her right leg, was the symbol of the hippogryph known as Hypera. She was known for her amazing speed, but in the end it was this that caused her down fall. She was caught in a snare made of the strongest steel chain and the momentum caused her to break her neck. The hunter who had laid the snare grieved for the animal and decided to beg his friend the magician to send the soul of the animal to a place where she could fly forever and never be caught in a snare. The magician sent the animal to the dimension of solitude, were there was said to be endless skies and no other living animal.

Fourth, on her left leg, was the symbol of the phoenix called Sun. It is said that she grew annoyed with the people of her planet because of their lack of wisdom. Having the wisdom that can only be gained by immortality, she tried to teach them wisdom, but they would not be taught. Feeling as though she had failed, she sent herself to the dimension of solitude as punishment, no longer enjoying her life in world that she lived. It was only after she was gone that the people realized their foolishness and became wise.

Fifth, on her left arm, was the symbol of the Pegasus known as Mystic. She was known for her innocence and purity. The queen of her land grew jealous of her beauty and grace. Not wanting to have her in world of her kingdom, yet not wanting to kill something so innocent and kind, she sent her through trickery to the dimension of solitude, were she would never have to look at her again.

Last but not least, the infamous nine tailed fox, Red Vix was sealed in her stomach. She was called either Red Vix or Red Vex. She was known for her enormous temper. She too was banished to the dimension of solitude because she lost her temper and tried to destroy her world. It kind of reminded him of holder of the Kyuubi.

From what he could conclude, they all came from the dimension of solitude after being sent there from six separate worlds. None of them came from this world. They were all females. They were all forms of mythical creatures. Most had a specific power or characteristic. And most importantly, they were all powerful. 'Who ever hired Umi's father was obviously trying to create a fighter of immense power, wisdom, and skill.'

Kakashi sighed and stuck the scroll in his pocket. It was a difficult situation. His daughter would bring great power to the village, but she would also cause many people fear if they knew her potential. The two strongest clans, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, would not stand for her that went without saying. They would consider her a threat to their reign as the most powerful. "But how to hide it?" Kakashi muttered to himself as he switched off the lights to the kitchen and living room. Making his way to the entrance of the bed room, he leaned on the door way and watched his new family sleep. A beam of moonlight came through the window and illuminated Umi's face. It only covered half of Sakura's, leaving the bottom half of her face hide in shadows. "A mask like mine. It could work. But we will have to keep her away from people until she is big enough to wear it. The 3rd will understand. I know he will." With that, Kakashi made his way to the bed and carefully slid in under the covers on the side opposite of Umi and Sakura. Smiling beneath his mask, Kakashi silently fell asleep watching his daughter's slow, steady breathing.

* * *

Well, there it be. That's all I've ta say in da matter. Skyward


	2. Prolouge:Visiting the Hokage

Her Fathers Daughter

By: Skyward

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Duh!

This chapter is pretty short and boring. I just kinda had to a little info in so I could have a little to go on. And just ta tell ya, this was extremily boring to write and most likily to read. Don't worry, it'll get better next chapter...I hope. I like this story and all, but i have a few that are easier to write, and i'm in major need of help when it comes to getting the characters personalities down so don't go crying to me it they're acting all wierd and out of order.

* * *

Chapter 2: Prologue, Visiting the Hokage

Umi slowly awoke from her dream land. It was warm and she was surrounded by softness. Reluctantly she slowly forced her eyes to open. Her vision was blurry so she blinked a couple times. As her eyes came into focus she suppressed a gasp and forced herself to stay still. She was lying in bed with a young man with a black mask on. All of a sudden yesterday came back to her like a car crash and she released the breath she had been holding. Fright took hold of her as she glanced around for Sakura, but found her right where she had been the night before, right by her side.

Pushing the covers back, Umi gently picked up the child and left the bedroom to go into the kitchen, careful to be quiet so she wouldn't awake Kakashi. Little did she know that he had already been awake for an hour now and had been watching her and Sakura sleep.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, she saw she had woken up slightly early. Smiling, she decided to give Sakura a bath before she made breakfast for herself and Kakashi. Leaving the kitchen, she entered the hall to retrieve her bag. She had abandoned it there the night before. Finding it where she had left it she brought it into the kitchen and left it by the entrance. Filling the sink with warm water, Umi started to give Sakura a bath. Once done, she proceeded to dry her with a dish towel she had found under the sink. Turning around to go get the girl some clean cloths from her bag, she was surprised to see that it had disappeared. She gasped silently in surprise as she discover that Kakashi had entered the kitchen while she was busy and was currently rummaging through her things, taking out the things he found interesting and setting them on the kitchen table for further examination later.

Sighing in annoyance, Umi walked over and snatched her bag from Kakashi, who currently looking at one of Umi's skirts. "Kakashi-san, what are you doing?" Umi questioned in an annoyed voice. He didn't seem at all worried and stubbornly snatched her bag back, continuing his search.

"Looking." Kakashi answered in a monotone voice. Sighing in defeat, Umi grabbed the bag back long enough to get some of Sakura's clothes, before Kakashi grabbed it back again. Dressing her, Umi started to make breakfast. There wasn't much in the food, but she made do.

After breakfast, Kakashi stood and looked directly at Umi. "Wrap Sakura in a blanket and we'll go see the 3rd Hokage. Don't let any part of her show, okay? Not even her eyes. We don't want to draw any attention. We'll go separately. You first, and then I'll follow at a distance." Umi did not question him and did as he said. It wasn't very far to their destination, maybe a good 20 minute walk. Yet, by the time they reached it, Umi was already looking quite pale and sickly looking. At the door to the building, Kakashi appeared at her side and gently took her arm, and pulled her through the door. It was all a blur from there. They walked quickly down a hall and went through a large oak door. She could vaguely hear Kakashi ask to see the Hokage, and then she found herself in front of the third himself.

Kakashi carefully lead her to a chair where she gratefully took a seat. After catching her breath, she turned her attention to Sakura, pulling the blankets away just enough to see her face. Finding her sleeping, safe and sound, she looked up to find out what Kakashi was doing.

"-over and done with now…and I'm hardly going to turn a blind eye to this." Kakashi had apparently just finished a rather long speech because the Hokage was sitting at his desk with a blank look on his face.

"That's fine, but I still don't see what the problem is. Show me the child and at least tell me what the hell you're talking about. You just come barging in here shouting something about 'I'm not going to change my mind' and I don't know what was on your mind in the first place." The hokage stated this calmly, never taking his eyes from Kakashi who was currently pacing nervously around the room at a rather fast pace. He slowed enough to walk over to Umi and take the sleeping Sakura from her arms. He then gave her to the Hokage who gently set her on his desk and began to unfold the blankets that encased her small body.

Umi struggled to her feet and went to desk as fast as she could. Kakashi was making her nervous and a little afraid. She was about to pull Sakura off the desk and back into her arms when Kakashi appeared and pulled her into a tight hug. This caused the Hokage to pause for a second and study Umi. Still unsure of this man, Umi said through clinched teeth, "Harm her and you die."

This made him smile slightly and give a reassuring nod. Pulling the rest of the blankets away, he froze for a second before reaching out to gently stroke the child's tattooed skin. His eyes narrowed slightly as he began to decipher the symbols through memory. It was silent for a long time, and when someone spoke, it was the Hokage.

"Are you the birth mother of this child?" His voice was low and calm, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

Umi gulped slightly and began to tremble in Kakashi's grip. After a moment she was able to force out a quiet,"Yes." Her voice had suddenly lost all strength. It was only then that she realized that how unbelievably scared she was.

"And you survived?" His voice was still the same low, calm tone. This time, all Umi could do was nod in answer, now fully unable to speak. The hokage did not speak for a while. Finally, he looked up at Kakashi and said "Give me that scroll. I want to look it over. You can go home for now. I'll talk with you later Kakashi."

As Kakashi released her from his death grip to get a scroll from his pocket, Umi lunged forward and collected Sakura. Without another word she fled the room with Kakashi on her heels. When they got into the hall, Kakashi took her arm gently and steered her out of the building. The way home way nothing but a blur of buildings, houses, and crowds of people staring curiously at her and Kakashi. By the time they reached his door, Umi was again sickly pale and no so good looking.

Kakashi quickly opened the door and lead Umi to the couch. She was still too weak to handle this much excitement. Allowing her to catch her breath, he disappeared into the kitchen, returning later with some food and a glass of water. Neither had said a word since they left the Hokage's office. Kakashi unexpected set the food on the table by the couch and then pulled Umi and Sakura into a bear hug.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He murmured softly. Umi nodded after a moment. Suddenly Sakura started to cry out of hunger. When Kakashi refused to release her she gave up and fed the child right then and there. Turning her eyes up ward, Umi hesitantly placed a kiss on Kakashi's masked face. He in turn hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

See, I told you it would be boring.


	3. 5 Years Later

Wow...that took a long time. I'm such a slow typer...sigh. It won't kill me. I do need practice though. Hope you like it...Or not.

It's 10:22 and I'm tired. Just ta tell ya,some part's in this chapter where not really expected or planned out...I just kind of winged it. I know they sux so you don't have to tell me.

Oh...P.S. I don't own Naruto. Someone else does.

* * *

Chapter 3: 5 years later

Sakura trembled in anticipation as her mother ran a brush through her long pink hair. Today was her first day to go out in public. For as long as she could remember, she was never allowed out of the house before dark. Her father would take her at first dark and together they would disappear into the forest. He would teach her about chakra and how to handle weapons correctly. Sometimes they would do nothing but race, flying through the trees at incredible speeds. She loved it when they did that together. She could hear Hypera cheering in her head to go faster, while Sun calmly told her not to listen or she would get hurt.

They were constantly bickering. All six of them. Sometimes it was over the littlest thing. Once or twice every week Umi would go shopping for groceries and other things. She would let Sakura chose a treat for herself most of the times. They **always** fought over this. Each one wanted something different. Sun would want a chocolate bar while Lamini insisted on something healthy like an apple. Mystic would quietly murmur that she would like a lollipop, which would set Red Vex in a tizzy because she wanted something with meat. Hypera and Sea would normally agree on something and try to over rule the others that way.

Having so many minds in her body, Sakura had quickly learned how to talk…only it wasn't the human language. That had token a little more time. While each of the demons in her could understand each other, they all wanted Sakura to learn their own language. It was only after she had close to mastered all six languages did they allow her to learn the human language. Compared to Sun's complicated dialects and Hypera's fast talking blur, the human language was a breeze. It slightly scared her parents when she started to learn to talk very fast at the age of three.

Even though she held years of experience in her mind and body, Sakura was still a 6 year old at heart. Although she knew better, she still did stupid and ignorant things just to see what would happen.

As Sakura let out a sigh of boredom, she received a sharp tap on the head with a brush. Umi then carefully began to braid her daughters' hair, enjoying the feel of her soft hair in her hands. Finally reaching the end, which ended a little below Sakura's waist, she tied it with an elastic and then tied a thin black ribbon over it into a bow. Taking a wider black, cotton ribbon from the table beside her, she carefully wound it around Sakura's forehead to cover the tattoo there, and knotted it in the back, leaving the ends hang loose down her back.

"You'll be good Sakura. Know pull your mask up and run get your jacket so you'll be ready when daddy gets home, okay?" Umi watched her run to her room with worried eyes. Sakura had had little experience with other people and none what so ever with those her own age. The thoughts _'What if something bad happens?_' and _'What if she_ _hurts another kid?'_ and _'How will they react to her?"_ kept running through her mind. Pulling her shawl tighter around her she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that every thing would be okay. A hand was gently laid on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Not even bothering to open her eyes Umi quietly whispered to him.

"What if something happens, Kakashi? What if they find out what she is and don't like it? The Hokage gave us his blessing but will that be enough? I've seen that Uzumaki boy and even though the Hokage tells the village to accept him for what he is, they don't and continue to hate and shun him. I don't want that to happen to Sakura." Finally opening her eyes she looked up at Kakashi and saw he was smiling through his mask. With his other hand he gently stroked her cheek, and then shook his head, never saying a word.

At that point Sakura came running back with her jacket in hand and stopped in front of her mother. Kakashi smiled at her and then gently patted her head. "Now remember what I told you and try not to start any fights…but that doesn't mean you can't finish them." Sakura eagerly nodded her head, before grabbing her mother's hands in her small ones and attempting to pull her up. Umi couldn't help but smile at her daughter's anticipation.

She quickly took another look at Sakura to make sure she was decent. She was clad all in black. Even at this young age, when most children preferred bright, pretty colors like purple, orange, blue, and yellow, Sakura liked black…and also red. Her tight long sleeved shirt was black and when down to her wrists. It continued up her neck and then widened, becoming a pull up mask. Over that she wore a loose black vest which held several weights that Kakashi had placed there. Her pants were black and durable. Her sandals were similar to her fathers, only smaller.

Finally happy with her appearance, Umi carefully stood up and started for the door with the help of Kakashi. She had grown more and more frail over the years, but had insisted to continue with her normal life as much as possible.

Sakura followed at their heels until they reached the street below. Once there, she paused for a second, before sprinting off down the street. Umi raised her hand to call her back, but Kakashi countered her by quickly grasping her hand with his. Smiling with his eyes, he turned to her and said, "Let's go get something to eat. Shall we?"

With that he pulled her off in the opposite direction.

Quickening her pace, Sakura made her way through the streets with ease. _**'It's just like an obstacle course to test you ability!'** _Hypera cried in joy, enjoying the air flying through Sakura's hair. **_'Dodge this person! Jump that cart! Next time take the corner a little sharper! Careful! Those horses can be trick bastards! Never know what they'll do!'_**

'**_Hey!'_** Lamini and Mystic chorused together_**. 'Aww! Shut up, the both of ya! You aren't horses…are you?'** _Hyper paused to ponder this while Lamini and Mystic fumed in the background. We'll leave them for know….

Sakura skidded to a stop on the opposite side of the street of where she had run to. "This is the place." She murmured quietly. This was the place that her father had gone to school, along with almost all other ninja's that were loyal to "The Hidden Village of the Leaf" and it's Hokage. Glancing around, she saw several kids slightly older than her, making their way toward the Ninja Academy.

They were laughing and talking. Suddenly a black haired one caught sight of Sakura and pointed her out to her other friends. They all turned to stare at her. Suddenly, they all started to laugh at something the black haired one, still looking at her. Finally, they disappeared through the wide, front gate and into the building.

It was all silent for a time as Sakura continued to stare at the stop where the kids had disappeared to. Finally, it was broken by a pissed off voice in her head. **_'Those little brats were making fun of us!'_** Red Vix snarled. **_'I do believe you are right. Those Kagsunts were mocking us.'_** Sun's voice was dangerously low. Sea hissed a soft curse word in her own language. It sounded kind of like fingernails on chalkboard.

Sakura felt rage and anger seeping into her very being. Her fingernails started to grow slightly, and became razor sharp. About ready to go in after them, she then felt a calming hand on her head. Glancing up quickly, she chided herself for not noticing him before. It was Kakashi. He was smiling down at her.

"Your mom sent me to make sure you didn't get in trouble or let you temper get the better of you. Good thing I came." He was still smiling, yet his voice was emotionless. Sakura held his gaze for a second, but was then forced to look down.

"They were making fun of me." She murmured, shooting a glare toward the school. Her dad made no comment. Glancing up at the school, then back at Sakura, he paused then said asked, "Do you want to go there?" Sakura blushed a little in the cheeks, but then forced herself to nod.

"Then let's go. It'll be a good experience for you. Your mother will probably approve." Grabbing her small hand with his large one, he led her across the street and through the front entrance. Signaling her to stay at the front door, he went inside. Sakura sat down on the steps, waiting for him.

'_This will be interesting. I've never been to school before…'_ Hypera murmured. _'What do you do there?'_ Red Vix asked, cocking her head toward Sun. _'You're supposed to be the smart one here. What is school anyway?'_ Everyone, including Sakura, turned and looked expectantly at Sun. The Phoenix twitched her wings uncomfortably, apparently trying to put her thoughts into words. _'Well, it's rather difficult to say. In my world, you were sent there every few days and given a task to do. If you completed it correctly, you were rewarded. If not, you were punished. I'm unsure if it is the same or different on this world. There are far too many variables to consider with out proper information to make a proper evaluation.' _Everyone continued to stare at the poor bird until Red Vix rudely broke the silence_. 'So you have no clue, like the rest of us. Hahaha! There is a first time for everything, smarty feathers.'_ The fox grinned cockily at the phoenix, who looked about ready to burst into flames_. 'Cut it out you two. You aren't helping any. Sun, don't get you feathers in a bunch, and Vix, try to keep you big mouth shut for more than 3 seconds. Please and thank you.'_ Lamini glared at the both of them, and they both glared back.

Sakura grew tired of their argument at this point. It was clear they had no clue what she had gotten herself into. She had never wondered what school was, only that other kids her age went there on a regular basis. There had to be something semi-good about it if they all went.

Glancing around, Sakura decided to study her surroundings until her father came back. There was a large court yard in front of her. At the end was the entrance she and her dad had come through. Strumming her fingers on the cement stair in boredom, she forced herself to stay in the same spot, until she couldn't stand it any more.

Springing to her feet suddenly, Sakura darted to the right and skidded to a stop behind a bush in hiding just as several people came into the front court yard. Watching them from her vantage point, her eyes widened as she realized who they were. The only two words running through her mind at that point was "Uchiha" and "Hyuuga". Her breath caught in her throat for a second, before Sun's wisdom took hold of her mind, making her calm. She was about to make a run for it, like her dad had told her to if she ever got into this kind of situation, but he came out of the school building right at that time. Sakura watched him closely as his eyes landed on the group of people, and then narrowed slightly. The people stopped to watch him, curiously. After a moment, one of the Uchiha's spoke to her father.

"Good morning Hatake-san. What is your purpose of being at the school today? If my knowledge serves me correctly, you have neither a wife nor a child." Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust. That was far too straight forward for her taste. Directing her attention back to her father, she saw that he was unfazed by the rather rude question. The man then continued. "We are here to enroll my youngest son into the academy." At that he gently set his hand on a young boy's head that stood to his right.

The boy had short, black, some what messy, hair and coal black eyes. He was dressed in white shorts and a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. Sakura eyed him curiously. Just then, a man behind the Uchiha's spoke. "As are we. Hinata here has reached appropriate age." He gestured with his hand toward a small girl, who appeared to be trying to hide behind the man.

She had black hair and pearly white eyes. Sakura couldn't help but smile beneath her mask. The girl was so cute.

"That is nice, but your information is wrong Uchiha-san." Kakashi locked eyes with the man and offered no further information. The Uchiha frowned slightly. Sakura guessed that he was not used to being treated in an even slightly rude way. But his curiosity got the better of him and he continued to ask questions.

"Then you have a child. Will you enroll him in the school?"

"Yes."

"This year?"

"Yes?"

"Then where is the boy? If he is in Sasuke's class, I want to see him." The man glanced at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and he remained still for awhile.

'I didn't want this to happen so quickly. But I have no choice. It'll be better to just get it over know. Sakura should be around here somewhere close by watching.' Kakashi thought as he forced himself to calm down.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi barked in no real direction. Sakura heard it loud and clear and used Hypera's speed to appear by her father's side in a flash. It surprised the group in front of them. It was almost unheard of for a child so young and inexperience to be able to at such a speed.

Fugaku Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he studied the girl in front of him. "A girl? Yes. Why was the Uchiha Clan not informed of your marriage and the birth of your child?" He did not like being in the dark, especially about happening inside his own village.

"Because I did not want the Uchiha Clan to know. It is no concern of yours who I marry or what I name my children." Her dad's voice was dangerously low. She had never heard him this angry. She shivered slightly, out of awe more than fear.

Glancing back at the group, she noticed that the little girl, Hinata, was clutching her father's pants and attempting to disappear. Before she could stop herself, she trotted down the stairs and made a bee line toward the little girl. Her movement caught the attention of her dad. He eyed her warily.

"Don't hurt her Sakura." His voice was low and stern.

"I just wanna look at her Daddy." Sakura replied without a backwards glance at her dad. As she neared Hinata, she watched as the timid girl grew a little red in the face and then buried her head into the folds of her fathers' pants. The father made no move, accept to watch the pink haired mystery approach his daughter boldly.

Sakura gently freed one of the girls' hands from the fabric she clutched, and then pulled her completely away from her father. Eying her with curiosity, Sakura watched as the girl began to tremble and turn redder.

Cocking her head to the side, Sakura smiled under her mask. Her eyes danced with joy and excitement. "You're cute. Wanna play tag?"

* * *

Told ya some parts were bad. I got sick and tired of trying to plan them, i just started making them do things. I was getting a head ache.

Authur's comments or what ever they're called: I think i'm going to stay at this age for now, and then skip a couple years in a few chapters. I want the characters to sorta meet each other so i don't have to do it when they are older. So I'm lazy, big deal.

Just a thought, but i really should read through this for any errors, but i don't feel like it. Hahaha!


	4. Tag?

Umm...sorry, I was kinda grounded...as i said in my other story. sigh..Hopefully i won't get grounded again, but it's hard to tell with my mom. one second she's as happy as a calf with a belly full a milk, and the next she's screamin about how i'm a pathetic, useless daughter with no respect for her. we'll see...OH, AND I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO STAY AT THIS AGE FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS OR TO GO STAIGHT TO WHEN THEY ARE OLDER! Well...bye.

Chapter 4: Tag?

Sakura didn't even wait for an answer. With Hinata's hand still clutched in hers, she ran toward the front entrance. Glancing back she shouted "Let's go!" to the boy known as Sasuke. He hesitated for a second, then apparently changed his mind and ran to catch up with the two girls despite his father's shouts to return.

Fugaku Uchiha growled as his son continued to run away and out of sight with the other children. Forcing himself to turn away from the front entrance, he slowly turned his furious gaze on Kakashi. The masked man didn't seem to be phased in the slightest and simply raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What? It's not my fault.'

"It appears your daughter is a rather bad influence. Have you no control over her?" Fugaku's voice was low and threatening.

Kakashi shrugged, obviously showing that he had lost interest in their conversation. "I find no fun in control. There will be a point in time when she will break free from my loose reins. Its gunna happen soon because she's already champing at the bit at the moment. I'm far too lazy to try and prevent something that is inevitable. But I don't see how it is entirely Sakura's fault. Your son had the choice of staying. Seems you don't have very much control over him either." Glancing sharply at Fugaku with renewed interest he questioned, "Isn't that true? I mean, with Itachi, who needs another son. It would be understandable to shun your younger son when the older is a prodigy. Tell me I'm wrong Uchiha. How much have you worked with your son compared with how much you worked with Itachi?"

Kakashi didn't even try to hide the smirk that was growing on his face. The two men couldn't see it anyway. Well, Hiashi Hyuuga might with his Byakugan but that was unlikely. The Hyuuga leader appeared perfectly calm and did not seem concerned that his daughter had just been dragged off by Sakura. The Uchiha on the other hand, was slightly red in the face. It appeared that Kakashi had hit a nerve with all the son comments. The older man's hands were fisted and trembling slightly with rage.

'I think I might have gone a little too far.' Kakashi thought with silent girly giggle in his head. 'Time to push it a little further.' Kakashi physically braced himself for the soon to come attack.

"Calm down Uchiha. What I told you was simply common knowledge. No need to get in a little boys' schoolyard fight over it." That was the final straw. Hatake had just stated that he was nothing more than a silly little boy having a tantrum. Gritting his teeth, Fugaku forced himself to appear calm. Walking slowly, he went up the stairs, pass Kakashi and into the school without as much as a glance at the other ninja.

When the door swung shut with a loud thunk, it was silent for a time. Kakashi remained braced for an attack on the top of the stairs and Hyuuga stayed in a calm, relaxed stance, simply waiting for Kakashi to speak.

Finally, Kakashi turned to the Hyuuga and said calmly, "I'm sorry you had to see that…" Kakashi slowly relaxed and watched for the other man's reaction.

Hiashi nodded slowly, his face emotionless. "I was expected to come eventually. Now, if you don't mind, where has your rebel daughter took my first born?"

Kakashi shrugged and looked over Hiashi's shoulder toward the entrance where the children had fled. "Beat's me. But I wouldn't worry. Sakura may be a hot head at times, but she can take care of herself and those around her if things go south. If you don't mind, my wife and I would appreciate it you let them be for now. She hasn't had much time with other kids at all. Besides, your daughter looked like she needs a little time around a rebel. It might help." Kakashi returned his gaze to Hiashi, hopeful.

"As long as you have her home by 7 P.M., I have no complaints. But I ask that if you find them, keep an eye on them. You will be held responsible if the heir to the Hyuuga Clan is injured." Leaving it at that, he walked up the stairs, past Kakashi, and through the doors to go enroll his daughter at the academy.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and went to find the missing children. He had never seen the Hyuuga leader so compliant.

Sakura giggled as she glanced back at Hinata and Sasuke. They had hardly gone a mile and they were already out of breath. 'Oh well, Daddy did say that I would have more stamina than most kids my age because of Hypera.' Slowing to a halt she fell into a sitting position to wait for the other two kids to catch their breath.

"**_It is not only Hypera. I have lots of stamina too."_ **Sea muttered, looking rather dejected. **_"I could out swim her any day."_**

Hypera shivered slightly in disgust. **_"She could too. I hate getting wet. I slow down big time if I'm waterlogged."_** This made Sea smile slightly, happy that the proud Hypera had admitted she could be bested by something.

"**_So you're saying that you, the fastest bunch of feathers and horse hair this side of the dimension, don't like to take baths? Who'd a thought! No wonder you smell like expired milk…"_** Red Vex smirked as Hypera made to charge at her, only to be stopped by Lamini.

"**_Good hygiene is good health. You're getting a bath right now."_** The unicorn put her hoof down, herding the baffled/frantic hippogryph toward the pool of water that had just appeared in the plains of Sakura's mind. What happens next is not pretty so we'll go back to Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Sakura slowly got up from her sitting position and walked over to the still panting Hinata. Gently patting her back she again took her hand and led her off in a random direction. She didn't know the streets very well. Sasuke hurried after them. As he caught up, he turned and looked at Sakura.

"Who are you? I'm Sasuke." His face was full of innocence and curiosity.

"I'm Sakura. You're a Uchiha, right?" She asked while glancing sidelong at him to watch his expression.

"Yep." Sasuke answered with a small smile.

"I-I'm-H-h-hinata H-hyuuga." Hinata stuttered quietly, turning a little redder in the face, if it was possible to get any redder.

"Nice you meet you Hinata. Well, know that we all know each other, let's go somewhere. I haven't been around the village very much. Where should we go?"

"The park is fun. And I don't think there will be very many people there now so we can play alone." Sasuke half shrugged and blushed a little. "That's good because sometimes when we go there the girls scream and hug me. It's…annoying."

"Why would they do that? Are they sick or ill in the mind or something?" Sakura frowned slightly under her mask in confusion. Sasuke just shrugged in answer, silently showing that he didn't know the answer to her questions.

"If they show that much emotion in public, then I don't think they'll make very good ninja's. My daddy says that ninja's have to control their emotions or they will never amount to nothing but trash. I think we should stay away from them, just in case it's contagious. I don't want to get sick." Lamini whinnied happily in her mind, showing she was proud of the little girl's decision.

Sasuke nodded eagerly in agreement while Hinata squeaked her consent. Sakura nodded as well, her one green eye showing happiness while the other remained emotionless. "Good, now which way is the park?" Sakura asked while glancing around in wonder. The city was so big.

"It's this way." Sasuke answered, and started walking up a random street. "Me and Hinata will show you some places on the way there. Right Hinata?" Hinata squeaked in slight surprise, but then quickly nodded, wanting to be helpful. As they walked along the sometimes crowded streets, Sasuke and Hinata pointed out some of the different buildings they knew about. Sakura looked at everything in fascination as they went. It was all so new and yet odd. Soon they reached the park.

As they all stood at the gates, looking for something to do, Sasuke suddenly slapped Sakura on the arm lightly and shouted, "You're it!"

With that he was off with Sakura right on his tail. Hinata stood still for a second, not fully comprehending what had happened. Watching as Sakura shouted up to Sasuke, because he was currently climbing up a tree, she started to trot off toward the swings, figuring she had been forgotten. Sakura saw her motion and, now finding Sasuke not as easy a target, gave a shout and ran toward the girl.

Hinata gasped slightly as she noticed Sakura barreling in her general direction. Quickly turning she made to run so she wouldn't be run over, only to find that Sakura was chasing her. Catching onto the game she ran faster and turned to the left slightly to head toward Sasuke, who was now just climbing down from the tree. Sakura saw this too and tagged him while he was still getting his balance.

As the game continued, we suddenly found Sakura it again. Hinata was giggling by the swings as Sasuke was jumping up and down like a maniac, yelling, "Come get me! Come get me!"

Sakura laughed at him and made to run at him when she noticed another boy entering the parks gate. He was the same age as her and had messy blond hair that almost seemed to glow in the noon sun. He had three whisker-like marks on his cheeks and the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen.

"**_Watch it Sakura. He smells like a fox demon. I didn't know they had them in this world." _**Sun said in a cautious voice.

"**_You have a problem with fox demons, fire feather ass?"_** Red Vix snarled in an offended voice.

"**_NO, but the one I have met in a big pain in the rear and I'm not sure I want to hang around another one!"_** Sun snarled back.

"**_SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT-"_** We'll leave now, before it gets any uglier.

Motioning with her hand for the other two kids to join her, Sakura started toward the new boy. He saw her immediately and stopped in his tracks. Smiling under her mask, she continued to walk toward him, but stopped about five feet from him. She started to slowly circle him while Sasuke and Hinata watched from a distance. The boy turned with her, never letting her from his line of sight. After her third circle, it was the boy that broke the silence. It surprised Sakura slightly because he was shouting.

"What do you want! And who are you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the future Hokage!"

"I'm Sakura Hatake and I have no plans for the future right now other than to talk to you. You smell like a fox. Do you know why that is?"

Naruto just looked at her funny like and shook his head. "Smell? Are you part dog or something?"

"Maybe, do you want to play with us? We could use another person…" Sakura glanced away, not sure if she was doing this right. She still didn't know how to talk to people properly yet. After a second, she glanced at him again to see his reaction. He was stock still, eyes wide in disbelief. Scared that she might have done something wrong she quickly stuttered, "Well, if you don't wa-"

She was cut off as she was tackled to the ground by Naruto. Staring up at him in puzzlement, she opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but he spoke first.

"YES, WHAT ARE WE PLAYING!"

"TAG!" Sakura shouted as she rolled free and sprang away. Naruto caught on immediately and was after her just as fast. Hinata and Sasuke watched quietly from their place by the swings.

"My dad said to stay away from him." Sasuke murmured quietly to Hinata.

She nodded and replied, "S-so d-did my f-f-father…b-but Sakura s-seems t-to like h-him…" Glancing timidly at Sasuke, she saw that he was deep in thought. After a while, he made up his mind and turned to her confidently.

"That's right. If Sakura likes him, then he can't be that bad. Let's let him in the group, but for now, only you, me, Sakura, and Naruto are in it, no one else. And we'll always stay together. Okay?" Sasuke looked at Hinata with a serious face. Hinata nodded firmly, without any sign of shyness for a second.

Their moment of seriousness was shattered as Sakura came running past them with Naruto hot on her heels. Seeing they weren't running, Naruto quickly taped Hinata on the shoulder and ran away.

"You're it!" Sasuke shouted and ran away as well, leaving Hinata to look for an easy target.

This is how their friendship started. With a tackle and a game of tag.

* * *

Well, hoped ya liked it, cause I don't know what to do next so go to the top and read it so you'll know why.

BTW: Does any one know how to get it so people without account can review...I would kinda like ta know.


	5. New Moon

Normally, I try to get like...six or seven pages per chapter, but i didn't count this time so i guess that means I don't care...

Oh well. I'll get over it...or i'll just forget it. sorry for taking so long, I was a bit busy for the last few days...It's raining right now so I can't really do anything.

Oh, I don't own Naruto, obviously. Why would I even be writing here if i did.

P.S. Just a question that's been bugging me for awhile. I'd like it if you could answer it for me.

Why do they use sterilized needles for lethal injections?giggle...I should go now...bye.

* * *

Chapter 5: New moon

As time went on, they entered the ninja academy. By luck, or destiny, which ever you believe in, they were all in the same class. They tended to get in a lot of…well, trouble in and out of school. The Uchiha Clan started to look at Sasuke as a trouble maker and his father blamed Sakura for his son's sudden dislike for discipline. The Hyuuga's, as always, remained neutral and only required that Hinata be home by 7 P.M. As for Sakura and Naruto, they were pretty much inseparable. They stuck together like glue and it was very common for Naruto to spend the night with Sakura, Kakashi, and Umi. It was also common for Sakura to be found at Naruto's small apartment at most anytime of the day or night.

All four were far above their other classmates in terms of physical skill.

Sakura seemed to have a natural instinct for fighting and such. She frightened her teachers quite a bit, because even the great prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, didn't have such a great natural ability to learn. She stayed quiet most of the time, and spoke only to her three friends and her parents. Even her teachers couldn't get a word out of her, and the other kids in her class, other than Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, preferred to avoid her. They had found out first class that Naruto and Hinata were off limits for any type of teasing, bulling, or harassing of any sort.

Naruto seemed to like to copy Sakura and was constantly trying to beat her or Sasuke at something. The only thing he had succeeded at so far was eating more Ramen noodles and shouting. But then again, he could beat anyone at that. He was always shouting and was quite the prankster when he and Sakura got together. He also had a little soft spot for Hinata because she was the only one he would buy ramen for. He wouldn't even do that for Sakura, his best friend and "I wanna be like her when I grow up" idle.

Sasuke was the total opposite of Naruto. He tended to act quieter and colder in public. Because the Clan looked down on him so much, he grew to dislike them more and more. About two years from the time that he first met Sakura, he decided that it was best to no longer think of any of the Uchiha's as family. If they could not accept him for who he was then it was better to stay a way from them as much as possible. He tolerated Naruto at first, but he soon became his rival in everything from fighting to Sakura. He liked Sakura, mostly because she treated him like a real person and couldn't really care less what he looked like, unlike the other girls. That is why he thought of Naruto as his rival. He didn't want to lose his Sakura to another boy, even if that boy was his best male friend.

Hinata was most likely the shyest of the group, but could really hold her own in a fight. You learned to do that when you hang around Sakura as much as she did. Her family still thought of her as to timid and weak to be the next heiress, but Hinata had it in her mind to change that. It was true that none of her clan had seen her battle skills yet, but she and her friends were going to make sure to shock them with what she had been working on. She had a small crush on Naruto and let it show a little. She respected and admired Sasuke, but she absolutely worshipped Sakura. It was only around her that she lost most of her shyness and let her true personality show. It was quite funny to watch the timid, little, white eyed girl change into a raging bull in a drop of a hat. It was lucky that none of her family had ever been around when she lost her temper with Sakura around.

So, now that I'm done telling you things that you most likely find boring and insignificant, let's get on with the story. Our future ninja's are now 12 years old, almost ready to become genin. Six years have pasted in the blink of a chapter and their friendship and skills have only grown stronger. The Uchiha massacre never happened and they now all hold a grudge against Sakura and Naruto for turning the next Uchiha prodigy against them.

The Hyuuga's were some what surprised when the heiress they shunned and thought down on suddenly turned into an all out hurricane of chakra when a pink haired devil turned up on their front door, literally-she knocked it down when they wouldn't let her in, and told her it was time to go. They just so happened to be having a family meeting at the time about making Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, heiress instead because Hinata was not fit for the position. Let's just say they changed their mind after Hinata left in a whirlwind of pure power with Sakura by her side.

As for Naruto, he's still the same. Probably always will be. He's still the number one loudest ninja in the village and can eat more ramen than nine full grown men combined. The villagers still don't like him, but don't say anything anymore because he's friends with an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and the strange Hatake girl with the mismatched eyes.

Sasuke is now able to totally control his emotion. I guess he took what Sakura said about emotions seriously. Ninja's that can't control their emotions will never amount to nothing but trash. He uses that phrase on Naruto a lot just to piss him off. He avoids his family a lot too. He spends a bunch of time with Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto just to put off going home. They understand and don't mind a bit.

Sakura has yet to reveal her face or secret to any one other than her parents. She prefers to listen more than talk and has only three real friends her age. Weather it was right or wrong, she ignored all the other kids in her class simply because of her shyness. I guess they thought her stuck up and started to dislike her. But just because they didn't like her didn't mean they didn't respect or fear her. She stuck with her friends through thick and thin. If pushed to the edge, every single one of them would admit they would rather have her as a friend than as an enemy.

So, as I said before, let's get on with this story.

Sakura crouched down by the wall by the Hyuuga Estate and glanced up at the inky night sky. It was a new moon and the stars seemed to glow brighter by the second. Smiling under her mask, she glanced at the girl who was just now climbing down the wall she was leaning on. Once she was on stable ground again, the girl turned to Sakura and nodded. With that gesture they both silently crept along the wall and then sprinted quietly down a street leading toward Sasuke's house.

Sakura paused about two blocks from the Uchiha Compound. Turning to Hinata she whispered, "We have to be really careful this time. Last time was to close for my comfort."

Hinata nodded in agreement as she thought back to their last attempt to sneak Sasuke out for the night. They had been so close to being caught that Hinata still thanked her lucky stars every day for their good fortune. Slowly making their way forward, they were surprised to see Sasuke already leaning against a tree about a block away from the entrance to the Uchiha complex.

He glanced up at them and barely caught Hinata's look of confusion. Smirking, he whispered to them as they came into ear shot, "Surprised?"

"I see you remembered to wake up on time this go round. See, he learns fast doesn't he Hinata?" Sakura whispered back with a smirk under her mask.

Sasuke snorted softly and replied quietly, "Last time was a fluke. It doesn't count."

"C-come on y-you g-guy's. T-this i-isn't the t-time to f-fight. L-let's g-go g-get N-naruto." Hinata stuttered quietly with a fearful glance toward the Uchiha Complex, hoping that they would agree to continue this argument somewhere other than their current position. Sakura cast a friendly eye toward her and nodded, silently agreeing with Sasuke to finish their teasing session when they were out of the danger zone.

With that decided, the three turned and ran stealthily up the street to their right. After several minutes of hard running, Sasuke gestured with his hand to go up. He pushed a little chakra into his feet and sprang easily onto the roof of the building next to him and continued his way jumping from roof to roof. Sakura and Hinata followed suit.

As they reached the roof of Naruto's small apartment, Sakura muttered, "I'll get him."

The other two nodded and watched as she disappeared over the edge of the roof and swung into an open window. A muffled thud was heard, followed by a groan. Hinata sighed and hung her head. Sasuke just smirked and murmured, "Some things never change. She landed on him again. I think she does it on purpose."

"P-probly. But why?" Hinata questioned with a glance at Sasuke. He just shrugged in answer and smirked again as he saw Sakura appeared with a sleepy Naruto.

"Sleep in again, deadlast?" Sasuke directed his mocking gaze from Sakura to Naruto. This brought the blond wide awake and he just glared at him in anger, too tired to think of a response to the insult. Sakura appeared to be ignoring them and signaled to Hinata it was time to continue.

Leaping to the nearest roof, the two girls started toward their destination. The boys followed shortly after.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here!" Naruto groaned as he threw himself to the ground in the small clearing. "I didn't sense anyone following us. Why did we have to be so careful? It never took this long before! Come on, Sakura-chan! What's the matter?"

Sakura rolled her green eye at his loud voice, which looked quite odd because the other, the black one, remained in a fixed position. Sighing, she turned her back to them and hung her head slightly, allowing her eye lids to fall. She could feel their eyes on her back for awhile, but when it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything, they simply decided to give her some space and laid down in the grass next to Naruto, enjoying the night sky and cool breeze.

Turning her thoughts inward, she was confronted by six different sets of eyes, all holding a look of curiosity. **_"I'm going to tell them…"_** Sakura said in a confident voice. She flinched slightly as she was met with a barrage of snarls, growls, and protests.

"**_We've already discussed this!"_** Sun scolded. **_"Sakura Hatake, you simply can't do that. Are you asking to for trouble? It won't work!"_**

"**_Sakura, I believe what Sun said is true! We don't want you to get hurt! I know you want to tell them the truth, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Please, just leave it as it is."_** Mystic cried out in desperation, raising her voice for the one of the few times in her life.

"**_I'mallfortakingrisks, butthisjustgoingtoofar. Thisistherestofyourlifewe'retalking abouthere! Isaydrawthelinehere. You'vealreadyletthemknowenoughaboutyou!"_** Hypera was talking so quickly that they were barely able to pick up what she said. As she continued to speed on frantically, they just tuned her out.

"**_Is this why you've been so stressed? I should have known. Be rational I say. You have the rest of your life to tell them, why now? Come on and get a grip!"_** Lamini shouted the last part while stomping her hooves and shaking her mane in anger.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Something was wrong, very wrong. In a twitch of a tail, all eyes were on a certain red, fox demon that we all know and love…or despise. Red Vex raised her head at them in defiance. **_"I say go for it Sakura. Then you'll know if they are true friends or not. If they're fine with it, so be it, but if they aren't, TO HELL WITH THEM!"_** The fox was rewarded with a rare smile from the pink-haired hellcat, as she was nick named around the village.

Sea shook her delicate blue, scales head in sadness. **_"What if they don't accept us for what we are? It would never be the same. Why can't you just stay out of that dangerous area for now? The genin exams were today any everyone passed, even Naruto. Let's just be happy for awhile, before we do anything drastic…"_**

"_**But…that's why. We are going to be put in teams of three…and there are four of us. It won't be the same. We'll be split up…and what are the chances that any of us will even be put in the same team. They'll probably want to separate us as soon as possible. That's why I'm going to do this, weather you guys like it or not. They will be given the opportunity to remain my friends… or make new ones. I'm going to let them let them see the real me and let them decide. They have never kept any secrets from me, and starting from this night neither will I as long as they remain by my side."**_

All was silent in the plains of her mind. Turning to each in turn, they all gave their nod of consent, although Sun took awhile. As she turned to Red Vex, received a foxy grin, followed by a bark of, **_"GIVE EM" HELL, YA HELLCAT!"_** That was the last she heard as she turned her thought outward.

Opening her eyes again, she was hit with a wave of stillness. Her three friends had not moved from their place on the ground. They seemed content to remain watching the beautiful night sky.

Reaching up, she grabbed the zipper of her weighted vest and pulled it down, breaking the silence with its grating sounds. The sound caught the three's attention, and they all shifted in their laying position to turn curious eyes on her. She had not so much as flinched for about ten minutes, apparently deep in thought. It was not uncommon for her to do this, and they had soon realized that she was just talking to herself, or something like that, and just wished to be left alone for awhile.

Letting the vest slip from her shoulders and fall to the ground with a loud thud, she spoke softly, but clearly to them. "You three have never kept secret's from me, and it's time for me to start revealing to you."

Hinata gasped in surprise when she pulled her tight, long sleeved black shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. Under that, she had a black bra on that also went up the neck and spread into a mask. It also had two oval shaped holes in the back right at the shoulder blades. This was not what she noticed though. It was the smooth black lines that slide over her creamy white skin and twisted into an odd symbol at the very center of her back. "S-sakura, you-you don't have t-" She was cut off as sandal was chucked in her general direction, followed by another.

"Yes I do. If you're my true friends, you have a right to know what I truly am…" She paused for a second and sighed. She causally turned her head, facing them for the first time. The mask still covered her face. Reaching down, she slowly pulled her pant off, revealing biker shorts underneath along with more black symbols.

Sasuke and Naruto tried to hold back a blush as they took in the sight before them. Well, Naruto did while Sasuke fought the urge to run up to her and pull her cloths back on her. It was no secret to Hinata and Naruto that he had a major crush on Sakura, although Sakura remained clueless, and had become seriously possessive of her over the past six years. All thought of embarrassment were forgotten, however, when all the black lines, and symbols started to glow slightly as Sakura pulled the long black ribbon off her forehead.

"This is the real me. The me I have to hide." Sakura murmured at great black wings shoot from her back. Naruto fell back on his rear in surprise, while Sasuke's eyes widen in awe. Hinata gave a shout of fear and ran to Sakura, hugging her with all her strength. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked up into Sakura's eyes. "S-s-sakura, ar-are you o-okay! D-does it h-hurt!" The frantic girl was suddenly slammed hard against Sakura as Naruto appeared behind her and pulled the two girls into a big bear hug.

The poor boy had tears streaming down his face. His brilliant blue eyes were full of an unknown emotion and he seemed unable to talk. After a second, he finally wailed out, "DON'T LEAVE US ANGEL SAKURA-CHAN! WE STILL NEED YOU!" Hinata's eyes became even more fearful and tearful as she heard Naruto's idea of the situation. As a reaction, she just started crying, and hugged Sakura even tighter.

As Sakura was watching all this happen with wide eyes, she felt another body come up behind her. Sasuke gently wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to hurt her wings, and nestled his head into the nook of her neck. He heard her sigh quietly as he gently kissed the cloth there. He felt her throat vibrate slightly as she started to talk.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Sakura said as she freed an arm from Naruto's and Hinata's hug to gently run her fingers through Hinata's, then Naruto's hair. After a moment, they calmed down enough to stop and listen to her. Sasuke growled slightly, but stopped when Sakura brought her hand up and stroked his cheek, then slowly slide her nimble fingers into her hair, massaging his scalp.

"Calm down, I was just tired of secrets, but not any more. Now you know the truth, so you can decide for yourself."

"Decide what?" Hinata asked in confusion. Naruto nodded, showing he didn't understand either. Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened and he raised his head, breathing lightly on her ear, making it tickle. Sakura giggled slightly and pulled him away with her grip on his hair. He just nestled his head back in where it was before, stubbornly waiting for her to answer the question.

Giving up on Sasuke she murmured, "Weather to accept me for what I am….or not."

"For who you are." Sasuke corrected her in a rather dark voice that made Sakura shiver and Hinata snuggle deeper into Sakura. Naruto remained clueless, not catching the tone and just rested his forehead on Hinata's back, a wave of tiredness suddenly coming over him.

"Sakura-chan, we all like you for who you are or else we wouldn't be here. Let's sleep now. I'm tired." Naruto muttered into Hinata's back. Hinata nodded, her head still resting against Sakura's bosom.

Sakura smiled down at the other girl. She was so childlike sometimes; it hadn't been hard for her to unconsciously adopt her as a sister. As they all laid down, right there in the grass meadow, and slowly drifted to sleep, Sakura felt a sudden warmness spread threw her. With Sasuke at her back and Hinata and Naruto at her front, she felt a feeling so pure and true, there was no questioning it.

It was love….

* * *

Yawn...boy, I'm tired. Did you like it? I'm not sure but i think i might have got their characters alittle off, but I'll try to get it right next time. And if there are any more kind, go fearing souls out there, I'd like some thought on how to do this better. Yawn...Oh, are you still here? Bye bye 


	6. Showers?

Pathetic Authors problems:Okay...okay...okay...geez, let's just start already. This chapter is way different that the rest. I think there is some thing wrong with me, I mean, I must be really pathetic or something...maybe deranged. This story is kinda turning into a foursome and i didn't even want it to be. I just started typing and before my logical mind could take over, this is what i ended up with. I appolige in advance for what your about to read.

* * *

HEY! HEY! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!

Oh, and on a cheerier note, I'm thinking about putting up a new story so go to my profile and tell me which one you like best.

* * *

Disclaimer: I...DO...NOT...OWN...NARUTO!

Man, I'm sick of writing that!

* * *

Chapter 6: Showers…?

* * *

Sasuke woke as a light breeze swept over him. Quickly opening his eyes, he smirked as he took in the view before him. Sakura had lost her wings sometime during the night so know the only thing to be seen was her smooth back marred only by her bra in his opinion. Freeing a hand that he had wrapped around her waist, he gently stroked the tattooed skin, wondering vaguely what the symbol stood for.

"The mark on my back stands for a dragon…" Sakura muttered sleepily. Sasuke jumped slightly at her unexpected voice, but quickly got over it and began to stroke her back again. Hinata stirred slightly, and then opened her pearly white eyes. Focusing them on Sakura, she smiled softly.

"What sort of dragon?" Hinata asked as she snuggled closer to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and said, "A water dragon. She is called the dragon of courage and with her; I can control water and even a little bit of the weather." Hinata nodded in understanding as she finished. The dark haired girl squeaked in slight surprise as Naruto sat up and leaned across her to get a better view of Sakura.

"Dragons are okay, but foxes are better. Do you have any of them?" Naruto asked sleepily. He had learned about the demon fox sealed in his navel awhile back and was a still a little unsettled about it, even if he hide it behind a grin most of the time.

Sakura looked at him in a mischievous way. It was hard to tell with her mask on, but they were all pretty sure she was grinning at him. "Yes, her name is Red Vex. She's got a temper the size of Fire Country and has stamina even bigger. I get most of my power from her. It's her and Hypera that get me in the most trouble when I'm around you." Shrugging, she added, "Just to tell you, I think Red has a bit of a crush on the Kyuubi in your navel, but I'm not sure. She won't tell me straight out." Naruto grinned back at her as he glanced down at his stomach, then back at Sakura.

Sasuke, not wanting to be left out, leaned closer to Sakura and asked "Who is Hypera?"

Sakura turned her attention back to him and answered with a smirk under her mask. "She's a fast talking hippogryph who can control the winds. She has a need for speed and that's why she's nicknamed Wings of Wind. It's cause of her that you can't, and won't ever be able to beat me in a fair race."

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered before resting his forehead against Sakura's back.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but blushed and closed it again quickly in embarrassment. Sakura, unfortunately for Hinata, saw her action and looked at her expectantly. After a second or two, the blushing girl finally got enough courage to voice her thoughts. "Sakura…are…are any like me?" she quietly questioned, blushing redder.

Sakura's green eye widened in slight surprise, but then quickly softened into a loving look. "Yep, her name is Mystic. She is winged horse and a master of song. She was famous for her beauty and innocence. Not to mention shyness. " Hinata looked up at her in shock, but then smiled up at her in happiness.

"Then there is Lamini the unicorn. She was power over earth and plants. She is also an expert in healing. Oh, and I can't forget Sun. She's the Phoenix of Wisdom and controls the element of fire." Sakura continued as she counted off demons sealed in her body. "That's all."

Sasuke frowned slightly and then brought his hand up to gently touch her forehead. "What about this one?"

Sakura thought for a second, but then just shrugged. "I don't know. It's always just been there. It doesn't really have a purpose that I know about. Sun says she knows, but refuses to tell me until I reach, as she says, the proper age." Sasuke looked at it thoughtfully and slowly slide his fingers over the smooth, tattooed skin. It was a rare opportunity to be able to touch her exposed skin and he intended to take full advantage of it.

Naruto, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for sometime now, made himself heard. "I'm all for skipping class, but we should really probably get going or we'll be late of class. We're being put in teams today remember?" Sakura sighed and nodded to him. Getting up, she started to pull on the cloths she had discarded the night before. They all watched in quiet fascination as she finally wrapped the black ribbon around her head and tied it in a knot in the back. In a mere few seconds she had turned back into the black clad, pink haired girl they had all known for so long.

Turning to them she winked and said, "Best not be late as our first day as genin, now should we?" Hinata let out a quiet giggle, then jumped up and captured Sakura in a hug. Stepping back, the Hyuuga nodded and then sprinted off toward the village with Sakura on her heels.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the two disappear into the morning sun that was just beginning to peak over the trees. Naruto let out a sudden yelp when he realized that they were being left. Struggling to his feet he started after them. Turning to Sasuke he whined, "Is it just me or are they always leaving us behind?"

"They're always leaving us behind." Sasuke answered without a moment of thought.

"So it wasn't just me." Naruto muttered in relief. With that said, they quickened their pace and tried to catch up to the girls.

--------------------

"Hey, Hinata?" Sakura called as they ran down the empty streets of Konaha in the early light of morning. It looked like they were the only ones awake. Sasuke and Naruto had taken their different paths home a few blocks back.

"Yeah." Hinata replied, showing that she was listening.

"How much time do you think we have? Enough to take a shower, I hope." The pink haired girl sighed in happiness at the mere though of a hot shower. She caught Hinata smiling at her in light amusement. "Oh, come on. Everyone likes a nice long shower. If they tell you other wise then you better put them on your 'I don't trust that person' list because that is a sure sign of a liar."

Hinata nodded in agreement, before activating her Byakugan and saying, "It…it is 5:23 A.M. right know, according to that old lady's clock and her neighbors two doors over. School starts at 7:00 A.M. so we should have enough time." Hinata allowed herself to feel a surge of pride at not stuttering at all…or almost not at all, before she was disrupted by Sakura talking again.

"Great, let's just go to the public bath house and shower there. It's probably still closed but we can sneak in, get a decent shower, and then head to school. My cloths are at least half way decent. How about you?" Sakura asked as she turned down another street and heading toward the bath house.

"Umm…I-I th-think I'm good…" Hinata stuttered as she glanced down, slowing down a little to examine her clothing. She was some what dirty, but not too bad. "I-I'll just sh-shake out the dirt, and it will be as good as new!" She finished with a smile. Sakura nodded in understanding.

As they reached the bath house, Sakura shoved a little chakra into the door lock and unlocked it. Smiling at Hinata she said, "Hot shower, here I come!" Hinata just giggled slightly and followed her into the shower room.

Grabbing two bars of soap and two towel from the supply room, Sakura gave two to Hinata and headed to the nearest shower stall. The shampoo was already in the stalls. Hinata entered the stall next to her.

Quickly undressing, Sakura stepped from the changing room into the shower stall and cranked on the hot water. Letting out a groan of relief, she heard Hinata giggle to her left. Smirking slightly she said, "Find something funny Hinata?"

Hinata's giggling stopped unexpectedly and was replaced by a strange gasp. "Hinata!" Sakura half shouted in worry and made to go check on her, but stopped when she heard the girls reply.

"I-I'm fine. Just a-a little s-surprised. I've n-never heard your v-v-voice without the mask. It's….it's beautiful…" Hinata finished in a half whisper as she pulled the shower curtain open. She paused when she heard Sakura's musical laughter over the thrum of the shower water.

As Sakura's laughter came under control she smiled and explained, "My ma always says that. I never thought it was true though. Just a mothers praise to her only child." She heard Hinata's shower faucet start and thought the conversation was over, but was startled when she Hinata's voice clear and strong.

"It is not simply a mother's praise. It is more. Your voice, it's so beautiful, it is almost… no, it isn't human. It's too pure, too clear, void of any faults. Just like your face, your eyes, your thoughts, your body…."

Hinata's words hung in the air for along time, before Sakura's eyes widened in understanding. "The Byakugan…" Hinata flinched as the words left the other girl's mouth.

"Yes…" Hinata hung her head in guilt, barely feeling the warm water running over her skin. Her white eyes snapped open in shock as she heard Sakura's warm, clear laughter coming from directly behind her. Spinning around, she barely caught a glance of Sakura's face before she was pinned to the cool, smooth wall in the shower stall. But that small glance left her speechless and having her naked body smashed against the also naked owner of that face didn't help any.

Sakura smiled as she felt Hinata's knees buckle. She nuzzling her face into Hinata's shoulder and pressed her body harder into hers to keep her from sliding to the floor. She received a gasp for her actions.

Sakura unintentionally let out a soft purr, compliments of Red Vix, causing Hinata to flame red in the face. She allowed herself to take in Hinata's unique scent as the other girl relaxed and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura inwardly flinched as she heard Sun's embarrassed cough in the back ground of her mind. Turning her thought inward, she raised an eyebrow at the uncomfortable fire bird.

"**_What?"_** Sakura questioned with a cock of her head in confusion.

Sun quickly glanced at Lamini, but the unicorn just gave a snort of shock and shook her head. Sun, again, shifted uncomfortably and refused to look Sakura in the eye. After awhile she muttered, **_"Sakura, I believe your actions might be slightly….improper for the occasion."_**

"_**Why? She's already seen my face. Letting her see it again won't hurt anything."**_

Sun rustled her feathers awkwardly, then in a rather stained voice said, **_"In your world… in your world it is not looked on with pride if people of the same gender touch when they are not clothed."_**

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because-because… it just isn't." **_

"**_Oh, shut up bird brain. Hinata is a friend. Sakura doesn't think of her in that way. You know how I know. I know cause I'm in her mind 24/7. Just let it be. A little physical contact with another creature other than her parents could do her good, us too."_** Red Vix snarled out, and was surprised to be met with total and utter silence. Turning to Sakura she shrugged and purred out, **_"Have fun hellcat."_**

Sakura grinned back at her and nodded. Turning her thoughts back outward, she felt a trembling hand gently slide down the curve of her face. Pulling back, she allowed a smile to grace her face, but then cocked her head lightly when Hinata gasped and reddened even further.

"Something the matter?" Red Vix was still the dominate demon in her mind (the others were still cowering in uncertainty) so it came out as a sexy purring sound, causing Hinata to redden even further, and get a nose bleed.

Sakura watched in confusion as Hinata's knees buckled, letting her body slide down the shower wall. Her white eyes never left her jade ones. Sakura crouched down by Hinata in worry. Gently pressing her hand against her forehead she asked, "Are you sick Hinata?"

Hinata felt herself gasp as Sakura firmly pressed her hand against her forehead. As the other girls words fought their way into her foggy brain, she nodded dumbly. Then, there it was again, that smile that could bring even the toughest, most hard headed person to their knees. Then, suddenly, she was gone. As Hinata's head cleared slightly, she could vaguely hear sounds behind her, telling her that Sakura was now finishing her shower.

Shaking her head, Hinata attempted to sort her thoughts. She had seen her face before, of course, but never straight on. It was always a quick glance under the mask as they were training or a slightly blurry vision when she was showering. Just enough to give her a rather sharp vision in her mind of what she looked like….and she was right. She was so right it had scared her. Never before had she questioned her straightness, but at this point in time, it was all together possible that she was a lesbian. _'Hell, with that face, she could turn any straight woman gay, and any gay man straight.'_

Letting out a rather shaky sigh, Hinata stood up and finished her shower. Once done, she dried off and got dressed. Stepping out of the stall she found Sakura sitting on the bench in the waiting room, ready to go. Her mask was on again and none of her actions showed discomfort in the slightest. Smiling, Hinata reminded herself of her friends rather odd view of personal space. _'She probably found our actions in the shower the same as a simple hug.'_ Hinata smiled slightly, showing she, too, was ready to go. Sakura nodded and stood up. Heading toward the door, she paused for Hinata to pass, then closed the door behind them, locking it.

Sakura turned around and glanced at Hinata. She had tried to pry some more information out of Sun, but the phoenix was adamant in his decision and only said that she might have ruined her relationship with Hinata forever, but Hinata was not acting strangely and had not commented on her actions.

"Sakura…" Sakura snapped her attention back to Hinata, eager to understand what she had done so wrong in Sun's eyes, but so right in Red Vix's. With Hinata's next words, she began to understand….and did not regret it a bit.

"I think I love you…."

* * *

Is there something wrong with me...?

Say yes. It's not right to lie...

cya

Skyward

P.S. Go to my profile and tell me which story to put up!


	7. New Arrangements

Title: Her Father's Daughter

* * *

Summary: Born as the daughter of Kakashi, Sakura is different from most. With the spirits of the Demention of Solitude, life can be made some what difficult as time goes on...wanna see?

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Rating: T

* * *

Pairings: Oh, you'll figure it out.

* * *

Chapter 7: New Arrangements

* * *

Hinata watched calmly as Sakura's eyes softened in understanding. She nodded and answered Hinata's statement with a firm nod and a smile.

They turned in union and started for school. Nothing more was said, merely understood after years of life, adventures, tragedies, and memories together. All would work itself out in due time. That was how life was in their minds, something to be enjoyed and something to flow along with, paddling only when necessary.

They ran into Naruto and Sasuke about three blocks from the ninja academy. They were both a little scuffed up, torn cloths, bloody knuckles, bruised faces, the works. The fight had apparently just ended because they were both shooting glares at each other as they walked down the street, Sakura and Hinata being used as a buffer zone. It was only after they had made their way through the front entrance, down the hall and into their classroom that Sakura took pity on them and healed their scrapes with her chakra.

The tension between them was as thick as molasses. Although they joked around until the rest of the class arrived, it was obvious that they all feared being separated, being put on different teams, being unable to protect, to be protected….

Iruka finally arrived and the class quieted immediately as he took a seat at his desk. His face was stony and tense, not showing anything other than displeasure at what he had to do, and the amusing thing was, the whole class knew why. Our four friends could feel the many stares and nervous glances their classmates were sending them. Each longed to have one of them on their team, to have the power they held behind them, perhaps to even understand them better, the mystery and rumors of being in the same class answered after so many years. The mere thought caused such longing for each that they could all be seen leaning forward in their seats in anticipation.

Iruka began to read off the names of the first six teams quite quickly. At the seventh, he frowned in displeasure and paused. After a moment of thought, he continued, "Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke Uchiha….and….Hinata Hyuuga." The entire class held their breath. "Team eight will be made of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Haku." The class again listened eagerly as slow but surly their names were called out…all…but one, the one that was most eagerly awaited.

Iruka finally set the scroll down on his desk, signaling he was done, the class consisting of 12 teams, one of his smaller classes. A murmur of confusion echoed over the many students. It was silent again when Iruka cleared his throat and his frown seemed to increase further. The words that left his lips left the entire class in a stunted state of disbelief.

"Sakura Hatake, being considered as highly skilled as she is and under special orders from the Hokage, is to be transferred for training under a medic nin and the current ANBU captain until further notice."

A low groan resonated through out the class room as it sunk in. The enigma known as Sakura Hatake was going to skip genin, chuunin, and jounin level, going all the way to ANBU. The many dreams of figuring out her secrets and gaining her trust all went down the drain. Sakura made no move to oppose or accept this plan for her future training. She simply sat in a relaxed position next to her friends. The sensei's in charge of the other teams all came in and collected their new students until only Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Iruka were left in the old home room.

Sakura finally leaned forward, staring directly at Iruka. "Does my father know of this arrangement?" She asked bluntly.

Iruka stared straight back and answered calmly, "I don't know. I just learned of it myself this morning."

Sakura sighed in irritation. "The captain of the ANBU is Itachi Uchiha, who most likely hates my like the rest of the clan for corrupting his brother." Naruto let out a snicker while Sasuke let a small smirk grace his face. Hinata just sighed. "What is the Hokage thinking? Does he want to send me to my death?"

Iruka just shrugged, not used to Sakura talking so much. Her piercing green eye seemed to stab into him, demanding an explanation. "You disapprove of it strongly. Why?" She questioned again.

Finally sighing in defeat, Iruka decided that she would find out soon enough so he let the cat out of the bag. "You have great power Sakura, as you are well aware, but I, and many others, don't know where it comes from. The village elder council has seen it and have been prodding the Hokage to move you to a higher level for about six years now. Your father, however, refused the proposal, demanding that you stay in your normal classes until the normal graduation time. After that, by law, it is up to the Hokage and the council on how to train you. Most go into genin teams, but you passed genin level a long time ago so they consider it pointless to keep you suppressed any longer. I know nothing else other than the higher ups consider you a great asset to the village if they are making the ANBU captain do less missions to train you."

Sakura absorbed this for awhile and did not question her former teacher any longer. Iruka left several minutes later, leaving the four to wait for Team 7's sensei. Two hours passed rather slowly, while they all contemplated the new arrangement. Naruto was the first to talk.

"What'll we do?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, but before anyone could get a word in she continued. "This changes nothing. It's just a bump in the road. We all were aware that we would have to divide at one point, but it change's nothing. They can separate us physically, but never mentally. Once we do our road work and get a little higher on the totem pole we can gain more control on our placement. This isn't the end of our lives; it's the beginning, so we better make the best of it. Right Daddy?"

Kakashi, who had been attempting to hide outside in a tree, paused to admire his daughter's amazing intuition, before jumping down and moving through the door into the classroom. "Yes, Sakura." He answered and leaned back again the wall. "Status report , first."

"Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are on Team 7 and we are waiting for their genin sensei. I am to be trained by a medic and the current ANBU Captain." Sakura rattled off quickly in a well practiced way.

Kakashi's exposed eye widened fractionally, but he quickly hide it by closing it and shaking his head with a sigh. "This was expected. As I'm sure Iruka told you, I can do nothing."

They, having nothing to say, remained silent.

Time passed slowly for several minutes until Sakura decided to shatter it.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're the sensei of Team 7 aren't you?"

"As perceptive as always."

Naruto gave a half shout and jolted to his feet. "YOU'RE OUR GENIN SENSEI?!!!!"

"Yes, Naruto. First rule, no more shouting." Kakashi said calmly, rubbing his ear. Naruto looked like he was about to shout something else but Hinata quickly sprang to his rescue and clasped both hands over his mouth. Sasuke got to his feet and walked to Sakura.

They stared at each other for a second before pounding fists. Sakura's eyes glinted with mischief and she said adamantly, "I'll give em' hell and you three get your road work in."

Sasuke smirked, Hinata smiled softly and Naruto broke away from her hold and snatched Sakura around the shoulders.

"SAK SAY WHAT?!!!!!!!" Naruto bellowed with a big grin!!

"SHANNARO! SHANNARO!!" Sakura shouted answer according to their childish tradition. Naruto spun around and faced Hinata.

"NATA SAY WHAT?!!!"

"Shannaro! Shannaro!" Hinata answered in a quieter voice.

"TEME SAY WHAT?!!"

"Bang, Dobe." Sasuke answered in an annoyed voice.

"Huh? What the hell? That's not how it goe-" Naruto was cut off my a swift punch to the side of the head, compliments of Sasuke.

"Yes it is." Sasuke answered arrogantly.

Naruto leapt to his feet in anger and caught Sasuke unaware, lunging wildly at his mid section, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura watched them tumble around for awhile before Sakura hugged her father and Hinata in a bid of farewell, then headed for the door. She stopped there for a moment, then turned and gave a sharp whistle to get her two brawling friends attention.

"I'll tell you how it goes. It probably won't be that long til we see each other again." She narrowed her eyes and gazed purposely toward the paneled wall on the far side of the room. "ANBU agents can be found in the strangest places."

Naruto noticed her glance and surprisingly, interpreted it in a flash. He sprang up from his position on the floor and sprinted to the panel that Sakura had indicated, yanking it open. A bellow of smoke left over from a transportation jutsu was all that was left.

"I was wondering if you had noticed." Kakashi admitted as he sauntered over to Naruto to investigate further.

"He arrived a little after you did, about when you asked for a report." Sakura informed him calmly. She shot him a sharp look, then nodded and slowly made her way to the Hokage's tower. The three genin all watched her go, unsure of the last look had meant. What ever it was, it had passed between father and daughter faster than the three could catch.

Kakashi suddenly smiled at them all with his eyes and said, "Get ready for hell, kiddies."

Everyone roll their eyes in perfect sync. This made Kakashi smirk even bigger. "Have you ever heard of the bell test, only with a twist?"

* * *

Itachi was seated comfortably in his office going over several mission files when his best friend Shisui Uchiha bolted through the door, failing to knock like he always did.

"Knock." Itachi ordered coldly, refusing to acknowledge his presence. Shisui gave an exaggerated huff and stalked back to the door, slamming it shut, then knock a little ditty that sounded extremely close to "Mary Had A Little Lamb".

"Enter." Itachi said, finally in Shisui's eyes, and placed the folder back down on his desk. Shisui bolted in to the room again and started making ridiculous hand signal's that had no meanings, while jumping up and down while spinning in circles. Itachi allowed himself to enjoy the show, before growing bored and ordering, "Talk."

Shisui suddenly stilled and put his thinking face on. "Well, maybe I don't want to tell you now since you were being such an ass."

"Then leave."

Shisui just smirked and continued, "But it's about the little Hatake kid that you have to train."

This caught Itachi's attention, since he had found the whole arrangement utterly ridiculous, and would have voiced it had it not been the Hokage himself that was ordering it. Shisui, seeing that he had struck gold, waltzed over and sat on the edge of his captains overly large and neat, in his opinion, desk.

"When I heard that you had to tutor Kakashi Hatake's, the famous copy ninja, the Former ANBU with the highest number of completed mission to this day, the student of the 4th Hokage, the only son of the famous Lighting Fang's daughter, I figured I'd go and investigate." Shisui's face suddenly turned serious and he slid off the desk and faced Itachi fully. "It's no fluke, Itachi, the kid is sharp. You know that I'm one of the best at stealth and masking my chakra. I was taking it seriously; more serious than I normally would when I'm just spying for gossip because Kakashi Hatake was there. She detected me, and I didn't even notice. Well, not until she looked directly at me and said ANBU can be found in the strangest places. I high tailed it out of there then."

Shisui drummed his fingers on the desk for a second and then continued. "Plus, Kakashi didn't know that his daughter was going to be trained differently. All he said was that it was out of his hands now."

"Why was Kakashi not informed?" Itachi asked, trying to keep the interest out of his voice.

Shisui smirked cockily, "I thought you had heard. I know that you try to keep above all the useless gossip, but you are seriously out dated."

"Shisui." Itachi growled out warningly.

Shisui threw his hands up in a back off gesture, then dropped them and shrugged. "It's been rumored than the council of elders had been trying to push this kid up for five, maybe six years now, but Kakashi politely declined, of course, and said that he wanted her to stay like normal. Now if you ask me, most people would just love to have a protégé in their family. But Kakashi seems to be trying to hide her. Something must be off about this kid."

"No, there is nothing off about her. He is merely protecting her from the world…like a normal over protective parent. He was a protégé himself and probably didn't want his daughter going through the stress and expectations that he did." Itachi reasoned calmly, for the first time considering that this new forced student may not be as bad as he had originally thought. She was Kakashi-san's daughter after all, so she would definitely be intelligent with a lot of common sense and fighting skills to match.

Standing, Itachi stretched elegantly and started for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shisui demanded, following him out the door.

Itachi sent him a blank look. Shisui suddenly blinked as him mind started working again. "Oh, Hokage Tower, right? Can I come? I want to see what Tsunade does when the Hokage tells her of her new position as a twelve year olds teacher."

Itachi sighed inaudibly but made no move to decline him. Shisui took this for a yes and let out a whoop of victory. Why they were ever friends, Itachi still did not know.

Itachi was cold, emotionless, apathetic, untrusting, calculating, and anti-social to the extreme.

Shisui was loud at time, unmannered, brash, sarcastic, overly dramatic, a major gossip, and very un-Uchiha like in general.

Itachi mentally slapped himself for losing his mind track. Now was not the time to think about things as trivial as Shisui's large collection of odd personality traits.

The two left the ANBU compound building and took to the roofs, heading directly toward the Hokage Tower. They were over half way there when a miniature earth quake hit.

Shisui scowled angrily. "Ah man! We missed Tsunade's fit of rage! It's your entire fault, Itachi! If we had left just two minute's earlier we would have saw it!"

Itachi, having never been partial to the woman's huge temper and extreme strength, did not feel the same way, but said nothing.

They reached the entrance with in seconds and entered through the front doors into the lobby. There they found the receptionist that normally manned the front desk staring down the hall to the Hokage's office in shock, both hands covering her face as she peeked through her fingers at the wreckage. Itachi and Shisui moved to stand next to her, analyzing weather it was safe to proceed. It had been a good two minutes and loud shouts were still reverberating from the Hokage's office, when a ghost slipped by Itachi on his right. He could sense no chakra from the pink haired girl, absolutely no presence at all. He was shocked, though he made no show of it in his face or body, that a small child had enough control and skill to escape his senses totally that he was unable to act for a moment.

Movement caught his attention to the left and he saw Shisui frantically pointing at the girl with his right hand while covering his left eye with the other. Realization clicked immediately.

This was the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and his new student.

He watched her sharply as she moved forward soundlessly, daintily stepping over the mangled pieces of wood and heaps of disorganized paper work that was strewn across the floor. As she neared the gapping hole that had been torn in the wall by a massive punch she stopped and turned to face it, examining the damage thoroughly with an eye that was as black, emotionless, and cold as any true Uchiha's. Thinking back, Itachi realized that he had seen her once before with his brother, the Hyuuga heiress, and the demon boy known as Naruto. Her pink hair was not easily forgotten.

'This must be the girl that had ruined his brother.' He thought calmly to himself. He had never taken much interest in his annoying little brother and at some point in time, his brother had almost dropped out of his life entirely, only to be seen occasionally at dinner and never around the house. He had been on a long mission to the Land of Rock, being a jounin at the time, when the incident had happened, but had vaguely gotten the impression from what he was told that a demon girl had some how taken control of his brothers mind and was defiling and ruining him in the worst ways possible. He had found the story ridiculous and a waste of time, filing it in his memory that his brother must have a crush on a low breed peasant girl or something of the sort. He had been wrong, he concluded in disgust. This was going to force him to do more research on his brother and information he had of his skill level. If Sasuke had spent much time around this girl, his abilities were probably higher than he had originally expected.

The girl had finished her investigation and was now slowly making her way further past the wreckage and to the original set of double doors that was still somewhat intact. Raising her fist, she knocked on the door firmly two times, and did not even flinch when the structure creaked and toppled over into the room, frame and all. Tsunade's furious shouts suddenly stopped and a moment of silence insued.

"Ah, Sakura. Please come in." The Hokage's voice said and Sakura did as he requested, making her way out of Itachi's sight. He and Shisui quickly followed her down the hall, since they were supposed to be there too and stopped at the entrance that Sakura had occupied just moments before. From here they saw the Hokage seated passively at his desk, that had a crack down the middle and cleared of all materials while Tsunade's face still held the redness of fury. The Sannin was currently examining Sakura curiously, having apparently noticed the girls' control of chakra and stealth as Itachi and Shisui had minutes before.

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san, please enter as well. This involves you." The Hokage said, still appearing calm, as though he had just been through a walk in the park. They did as requested and took up position behind Sakura.

"Who is this?" Tsunade demanded, pointing directly at Sakura, who simply gave her a level gaze.

"Oh yes, of course. Introductions. Tsunade, I'm sure you already know Itachi and Shisui Uchiha." Sakura glanced back at them in a discarding manner, then looking back at the Hokage as he continued. "This young woman is Sakura Hatake. She is the girl that I assigned you and Itachi-san to train."

According to manners, Sakura gave both Tsunade and Itachi a short bow of acknowledgement before turning to face the 3rd Hokage again. Reaching into one of the folds of his rob, the 3rd removed three scrolls with different names on them and placed them on his damaged desk. "I have organized a schedule of time for you all that you may use until you are better acquainted and able to organize one of your own. Please follow it for the time being. The council of elders is paying close attention to this arrangement and are eager to see Sakura improve. They were very adamant in those that they chose to train her. That is all for now. I have a lot of paper work and reconstruction of my office to attend to. You are all excused." He finished calmly, motioning for them to take the scroll with their name on it and vacate from his office immediately, which they did.

Once outside the building, Itachi and Tsunade watched curiously as Sakura moved out of their way and, with a sigh of defeat, opened the scroll, reading an memorizing it's contents without the use of her shardingan. It had her life scheduled for the next two weeks. Her time with the two was staggered by days, starting at 7 in the morning with Itachi, 8 in the morning with Tsunade, then ending at 4 in the evening with Itachi, and 5 in the evening with Tsunade, leaving time for independent training and "homework". Please note the quotation marks.

Rolling it back up and stuffing it in her pocket, she watched as Itachi and Tsunade read their scrolls as well. She wanted to leave and go tell her complaints to her mother like she did when she was little but new that the wisest decision would be to wait until her new mentors left, incase they wished to instruct her on something. Tsunade finished reading and stuffed the scroll into a pocket of her jacket turning sharply to look at Itachi.

"You have her first. Where are you going to train?" Tsunade demanded.

Itachi shot her a cold glare in return. She may have been one of the famous sannin but that gave her no authority to order him, the captain of the ANBU, to tell anything.

"It does not concern you." Itachi answered coldly, ignoring Tsunade's look of silent rage. Turning his back the woman, as another sign of disrespect, he faced Sakura and looked her over. A curious thought entered his mind and he mouthed out 'ANBU headquarters, tomorrow, assigned time.' To his surprise, the girl nodded and with a small bow, turned and made her way down the street at a normal pace that caught no attention from the other people on the street.

"Interesting…" Itachi muttered quietly to himself, before turning to face Tsunade again, not surprised to see her totally calm with a placid look on her face. "She can read lips." Itachi commented, watching as a flash of interest flashed across the older woman's eyes.

"She is Kakashi's daughter, correct?" Tsunade asked, watching as the girl disappeared into the crowd. Itachi nodded. "She is going to be a pain to get to follow orders. All Hatake's dislike being ordered around and fight it tooth and nail until they decide they want to do it." With that she turned and started to walk away, but paused after several steps and said in a latent voice, "Remember Uchiha. Hell hast no fury as a woman's scorn."

"I look forward to it." Itachi replied lowly, accepting her challenge/threat. Shisui, who had been watching from the sidelines silently, started shouting insults at his best friends and captain sanity in his head. No one was stupid enough to insult AND disrespect the powerhouse known as Tsunade and expect to live! No one!!

But…Itachi just did…His best friend was….going to die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shisui screamed in despair, catching Itachi off guard for the first time in his life. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Itachi watched, perplexed at his companions actions. He considered questioning his odd behavior, but decided against it. The slug woman had something planning in that evil, conniving little mind of hers. He would have to be on his highest guard if he wished to escape her trap without injury, in body and pride. She had almost got him last time, when he had flat out told her to go to hell and never come back.

* * *

Skyward is going to sleep now …………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 


	8. Comforts of Home

Title: Her Father's Daughter

* * *

Summary:

* * *

Disclaimer: I really, actually, kinda, no seriously, don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8: Comforts of Home

* * *

"**Sakura honey, you're over exaggerating."** Sun said soothingly, attempting to calm her pissed off vessel. Red Vix wasn't helping at all though. 

"**As if! We have to spend who knows how much time being trained by an old hag and a red eyed freak with long hair!! She can't over exaggerate!! It's that god holy awful!!!"** Red Vix hissed in Sakura's defense, moving to sit her rump in front of Sakura to enforce her point.

Lamini tapped her front hoof impatiently against the hard flat surface that was Sakura's mind plain and snorted. **"I agree with you about the Uchiha, but Tsunade seems to be well experienced in the medical field. Even I could learn a thing or two from her. My knowledge of the human body is rather limited. Besides, Sakura, you do remember that she is the one that kept your mother alive. I know you do. The damage that we caused her body was extremely close to fatal. We would have lost her if Tsunade had not been there to heal her when we were born. Tsunade herself may not know it, and I highly doubt she even knows that the woman she saved so many years was our mother, but we do owe her a very large favor."**

Sakura continued to sulk behind Red Vix for awhile, before sighing distraughtly and standing up to face the rest of the beings that resided in her mind. **"Okay, that checks off Tsunade, but what about Itachi? What can he possibly teach me that I already don't know?"**

"**It doesn't matter."** Sun snapped impatiently, tired of being ignored. **"The more time you spend with him and the more he learns of your abilities, the higher up you will move and you will receive more difficult missions. That is what you are striving for, am I correct?"**

"**Yes…"** Sakura admitted grudgingly, pressing her face into the comforting fur of Red Vix's thick coat.

Mystic, finally gathering the courage to move forward, nudged Sakura with her soft muzzle and whispered soothingly, **"It's just a bump in the road, Sakura dear. It might not be as bad as you think it will be. Give it a chance, and learn something new. And if it helps…"** She pulled back and gave a soft nickering laugh, before continuing, **"We will all be there right by you through it all, thick and thin. We get to endure you punishment right along with you."**

"**Yeah! Yeah!!"** Hypera finally pitched it. **"Plus, if you get tired, you can always do a mind transfer and let me take over you body to run circle's around em' and beat them all into a bloody pulp."** The hippogryph sprang up enthusiastically and raced around the group, stopping every once in a while to strike an attack on the air in from of her. Everyone ignored her though.

Sakura finally nodded and pulled her mind back to the real world, where she was at home in the wonderful arms of her mother.

Umi smiled down at her, her brilliant green eyes filled with the love only a mother could possess for her child. "Get it all worked out?" She asked teasingly, tweaking Sakura's masked nose gently.

Sakura nodded in answer and finally pulled back to take a proper seat next to her mother on the couch. "Yes, Mama."

Umi softly smoothed Sakura's hair, and then pulled her into another hug. "Life happens, honey. Sometimes we can change it, and other times it has a hidden meaning that we can't see no matter how hard we look."

Silence ensued for a while, a comforting silence that calmed Sakura's body and put her over-active mind and screaming animalist instincts at bay for the time being. Sighing contently, she snuggled closer to her mother and murmured soft, "Hey Mama? Did you know it was Tsunade-sama that healed you after we were born?" Her mind was so dormant that she didn't notice that she had unconsciously used the term "we". Six demon's did though, and all were stunned by it.

Umi frowned slightly, and stopped petting her daughter's beautiful hair for a second, before starting again. "No, I didn't. Do you remember seeing her?"

"No." Sakura said sleepily. "I remember her scent…and her chakra."

"Mmmmm…." Umi hummed out softly, think her daughter's words over. After a while she noticed the time and carefully stood up, earning an irritated growl from a sleepy, content Sakura.

"I have to make supper." Umi explained as she started for the kitchen. Sakura moaned in protest before forcing her body up off the couch and following her. She placed herself at the kitchen table and waited for orders. Her mother ran her own kitchen and normally only let Sakura help when she deemed it necessary….and safe. Umi threw open the window because it was nice out and began to gather everything she would need, then stopped and walked over to Sakura. Gently pulling down the thick clothed outside mask that muffled her daughter's angelic voice, but still leaving the thin one that clung to her skin so her face was still masked, Umi said, "Why don't you sing me a song with that pretty voice of yours? Ummm….A peppy song! Fast like!"

Sakura smiled beneath her mask and mentally went through all the "Peppy", as her mother put it, songs. Nothing really stood out so she just picked one as random. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out and let Mystic's musical ability fill her.

"**I told the Witchdoctor I was in love with you!"**

Umi held her breath for a second as the clear, absolutely beautiful note's filled her little kitchen, flowing out onto the street through the open window.

"**I told the Witchdoctor you didn't love me, too!"**

To this day, she was still amazed how Sakura's heavenly voice never failed to stop her right in her tracks.

"**And then the Witchdoctor, he told me what to do!"**

And, of course, how she would pick the most ridiculous songs and make them sound elegant and in all rights of the word, down right beautiful.

"**He said that…."**

Umi paused in her cooking as her daughter's unearthly music stopped altogether for a second, then nearly leaped out of her skin when it started again right behind her.

"**Ooh to the Eeh the Ooh the Ahah to the Ting to the Tang the Wallawalla Bingbang!! Ooh to the Eeh the Ooh the Ahah to the Ting to the Tang the Wallawalla Bingbang!!"**

Umi scowled for a second as Sakura danced in an absolutely ludicrous fashion around the kitchen, singing all the while.

"**Ooh to the Eeh the Ooh the Ahah to the Ting to the Tang the Wallawalla Bingbang!! Ooh to the Eeh the Ooh the Ahah to the Ting to the Tang the Wallawalla Bingbang!!"**

She had to stop when Sakura's form of dance became more structured and controlled.

"**I told the Witchdoctor you didn't love me true!" **

It was something that she did very rarely, Umi mused.

"**I told the Witchdoctor you didn't love me nice!"**

Kakashi had never encouraged her to flaunt her body around pointlessly so dancing was pretty much been squashed under his heel from the get go.

"**And then the Witchdoctor, he gave me this advice!"**

It made her sad sometimes.

"**He said that…"**

But right now this song really had to stop.

"Sakura, let's go for a softer song instead."

Her daughter pouted cutely for a moment before starting up the timeless verses of _Amazing Grace_.

Umi smiled sadly as she turned back to her cooking and her original thoughts returned to her. To say that Sakura had grown up different than other children was an understatement. She didn't have to learn anything through mistakes. It had already been done six times over by the spirits that were embedded into her soul and body even before birth. Her control of chakra, and the amount of it she held, was far higher than it should be for any human and her understanding of the world and its workings was enormous. She was never a silly little girl like she was when she was a child, crushing on different boys every week and having mini melodramas every time she deemed something extremely important had happened. She was wise like an elder, reckless like a teenager, and controlled like a cold blooded assassin, never letting one characteristic dominate over the others so that her actions could not be predicted. Nothing seemed to faze her, so it was a huge surprise when Sakura came home so upset with the Hokage's decision to have her trained by two wonderfully skilled and talented people.

And yet…it made her happy…Happy that her daughter had fears, dislikes, and emotions like other people, not some emotionally stunted god like the village council made her sound out to be. Of course, she would always be her little Sakura and she would never change her, but still, it made her sad that she never had the chance to raise her up from the ground like other mothers did. The six spirits had been there first. Umi had never had the chance to dress her up in pretty dresses and show her off to the village, her little pride and joy. She had to keep her secret, never letting her out of the house when the sun was up and taking her for midnight walks through the forest when Kakashi wasn't on missions.

Then suddenly, she was enrolled in the academy and she was gone for a good portion of the day….she was alone in their small two-bedroom home and she had no pink haired devil underfoot, begging for treats, doing thousands of pushups and sit ups on the coffee table, doing flips down the hallway, running laps on the ceiling with chakra infused feet, hitting innocent by standers with cheerios through the window for target practice, writing scrolls and scrolls of something in a language that even Kakashi couldn't decipher, doing handstands on two of the kitchen chairs stacked on top of each other for hours on end, reading out all of the S-class criminals from her fathers bingo book and all the hideous crimes they had committed, pouring over every book in the house, memorizing everyone with the sharingan eye she had been able to activate since she was two and a half, asking questions about the political and physical working of the village that made her feel stupid and that Umi was sure a certain smart ass phoenix had prompted her to ask, and just about always being there. She was just gone. It was too sudden to be comfortable and Umi was left in a half state of shock for two weeks, near worrying Kakashi to death.

The house was never cleaner. She had to preoccupy herself with organizing and washing and rearranging, then organizing again and washing and it was endless. The Hokage had let Kakashi take a couple weeks off after he learned of her state to keep her company and keep her from hurting herself. Thinking back on it now, all that Umi could say was that it was extremely traumatizing. She had begged Kakashi to bring her back, to make everything normal again but he refused. He said it was helping her grow and that she had made three very good friends on the first day. That had helped. She had immediately demanded to know who they were and what they were like and when they could come over so she could meet them. He had laughed at her and said that she would have to talk to Sakura about that, which of course she did.

Naruto was the first to come over and she was later told that he had been taken back by all the attention she had lavished on him, and still did to this day. She had insisted on him staying the night because it was a Friday. She had then proceeded to strip him and mend every rip and tear in his clothing and wash and scrub them until they shown like new. As he grew more comfortable he has told her that his favorite color was orange and that his favorite food was ramen. She had gone off of this and sewn him a dull orange, heavy duty jumpsuit with the demon fox seal embroidered on the back and blue shoulder covers. She had to admit that she had been a little overbearing but he really had no one to care for him. Some time after she had made it a habit to go muck out his small apartment every few days, have him over for every breakfast before school and on weekends so he could have a fresh start on the day, make him and Sakura lunch, and then have him over for as many dinners as he could attend. In no time he was considered another member of the family, and was accept for the fact that he back at his apartment two or three days a week. Sakura's room had been modified to fit a large bunk bed with a futon pull out for when Sasuke and Hinata slept over as well.

The clans that Sasuke and Hinata hailed from prevented them from being around as much as Naruto was but they were still as close. They were always present at breakfast, an occasional dinner and it just wasn't a weekend if the four musketeers weren't terrorizing her kitchen.

"Daddy, Mommy's spacing out again." Sakura's monotone voice broke through her thoughts. She must have put her muffling mask back on. Umi turned to give her daughter an exasperated look, and then sent her newly arrived husband a soft smile.

"Is Naruto coming?" Umi questioned curiously after she had glancing around to look for said person. Kakashi moved forward and comfortingly hugged her.

"No, he's having ramen with Iruka." Sakura provided helpfully, drumming her fingers on the table top in boredom.

Kakashi glanced at her sharply and asked, "How did you know that?"

Sakura just shrugged in answer, scrunching her nose up as her stomach let out a low growling sound. Umi sighed and broke away from Kakashi's arms to set the table. Kakashi sent Sakura a glance that said that their conversation wasn't over before going to help Umi with the food. Sakura watched with a lonesome puppy dog look in her eyes. "Why am I banned from helping with dinner again?"

Umi-"Because you make me nervous when you juggle my good china."

And Kakashi-"Because your mouth has too many tastes and they don't all go together."

Both said together, not even sparing her a glance.

Sakura just glared at them from the table in disgust. "You put chicken and chocolate together once and they never let you live it down."

"Tabasco sauce was in there some where."

"Don't forget the ginger."

"I think I tasted some balsamic vinegar in there too."

"That green slimy stuff kind of smelled like asparagus."

"Stop being mean. Mystic is close to tears."

* * *

Sakura was wide awake at 5 A.M., already dressed and doing her morning stretches and exercises. She slowly leaned back until her hands touched the floor behind her in an arch, then with a push of her ankles went up into a hand stand. In two hours she would have her first class with Itachi. She had this sneaking feeling he was just going to have her do stupid things like learn hand signals and the stupid ninja code that all ninja's had to memorize in their academy days, but forgot when they got into real missions where their life and their teammates lives were on the line. 

She continued with her exercises until 6, then went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Her mother was taking a shower, most likely planning on making her breakfast but Sakura decided she wouldn't bother her this morning. Sitting at the table with her face away from the window, she pulled down her mask and devoured two apples, a piece of bread and some orange juice. Since she wasn't sure what Itachi planned on doing, she did not want to chance humiliating herself by getting a stomach ache. She had learned that lesson well many years ago. As her father had said at the time, "A ninja's body can be as strong or as weak as the food he feeds it but when speed is needed, his body is as light or as heavy as the food in his stomach."

She quickly cleaned up after herself then headed for the door, pulled her sandals on, and left, making sure to leave a note saying good bye to her mother by the kitchen sink. Once outside she followed the vacant streets toward the center of the village where the ANBU head quarters were located. Hypera eventually got her to pick up her speed and in no time at all, she was booking it down the many side streets, easily dodging all obstacles and merely jumping or running over the barriers. She slowed to a steady walk too soon in Hypera's opinion and placed herself to the left of the Anbu headquarters entrance way to wait for the appropriate time. Several animal masked ninja's paused on their way in or out of the building but none questioned her.

She kept her peace for sometime, her internal clock ticking away, telling that she would have to enter the building with in the next two minutes or she would be classified as late. She let 60 seconds tick away before nudging her body forward and pushing her way through one of the two front doors and taking in the room that was held with in.

The moment she stepped into the front office, she had to resist the urge to turn her sharingan on and scan the area for threats. The place had filled to the brim with tension the second she had placed her hand on the door. Standing in one stop left her feeling to exposed so she flicked on of her bangs over the eye she inherited from her father and activated its power, then started a casual walk toward the front desk. The man behind said object was watching her sharply from the corner of his eye while typing away on a keyboard. She stood there patiently for one minute exactly before saying in a deadly soft voice, "Sir."

The idiot was still pretending to ignore her but she persisted. "Sir."

"Go away kid. You're in the wrong building." The man finally said in an irritated way, sending her a nasty look.

Now, Sakura could stand many things, pain, hate, fear, irritation to a point, but rudeness was not one of them. "I know where I'm at, sir." She said just as calmly as before. She could feel all the emotions she wanted, but to express them in voice or facial expressions was just plain a show of no control.

The man continued to ignore her. Red Vex's personality was high in her blood right at the moment so what happened next really wasn't all that unexpected.

Placing her hand down adamantly on the desk, her fingernails suddenly sharpen to long, deadly claws, sinking into the wood like it was paper. Her back was ramrod straight as she lifted the entire desk up with one hand, spilling its contents all over the place, and flipped it back behind her as though it was nothing at all. It crashed loudly as it skidded to a stop in front of the front entrance. The secretary was still seated in his chair, face deadly white as he gazed blankly at what used to be his desk while the previous occupants of the room were all standing, watching the incident play out with different emotions.

Sakura paid them no heed though and continued in her same deadly calm voice, "Sir, please inform Uchiha Itachi-sama that Hatake has arrived and that you are the purpose of her latiness."

"Y-y-yes" The man stuttered and lunged to his feet, fleeing down a hall behind him, tripping on his own feet once or twice on the way. Sakura remained in her place for some time, awaiting the man's return. During this time, she calmed herself and her hand returned to normal. A crash was heard behind her and she turned gracefully to watch as a man, one that she had seen with Itachi the day before, stumbled over the wreckage that once was a desk.

Shisui stared at the big pile of heavy, oak wood for a moment, then glanced up at the pink haired demon that, although most likely the cause of the destruction, was gazing at him in a more than innocent manner. Placing one hand on his hip, he studied her for a spell, noting her dark clothing, her near invisible defense stance, and how her bands hung inconspicuously over her left eye, hiding it completely from his view. Finally, he turned his gaze on her carefully blank enchanting jade orb that seemed to pull him into its endless depths to the swirling black vortex at the very center.

Itachi's entrance broke her hypnotic hold on him by making her glance off behind her. Shisui quickly glanced away, trying to get a hold of himself.

Sakura watched Itachi take in the damage without blinking. He then turned to her and said, "Come." Turning on his heels, he started back down the hall he had come from. The secretary from before had plastered himself to a wall in hope's of not drawing any attention. Sakura flashed her chakra at him dangerously before following her newly appointed sensei.

Itachi took her through several different maze like hallways before opening a large door leading into a library. Sakura had a pretty hard time ignoring all the "I Told You So's!" that went off then he motioned her to a table with a large pile of scrolls, books, and binders.

"If you are to join the ANBU, you most know all missing nins from our village and others. Here is a list of all the material that is available to us. Memorize them all, including their stat's. We will start training only after this is done to my satisfaction. You are free to read other books in here if you finish before I return." The last part was meant in sarcasm, which caused Sakura to smirk under her mask at how much this man underestimated her.

She watched him exit through the door they had entered in before taking her seat and picking up the first book closest to her. Flicking her bangs back to the right and tucking them behind her ear, she mentally told everyone, especially Sun and Hypera because they were the best at keeping track of large quantity's of information, to get ready. Her sharingan was already activated and warmed up so without another thought, she started flipping through the book, memorizing all its information in one glance, trusting the other minds in her body to categorize it all and have it on file when necessary.

* * *

In a little under four hours, she had completed the pile assigned to her and had moved to other parts of the library, picking out books that interested her and reading them right there on the spot. Many were full of dangerous and illegal techniques that excited Red Vex in a very violent way, but others had some very useful techniques in stealth, espionage, chakra control and increase, medicine, defense, offense, interrogation, etc. 

She had just finished a book that was about some of the most brutal and inhuman missing nin's in history when the door to the library creaked open. Tucking the book back in place, she headed back to her table and saw an ANBU nin standing next to it. He handed her a box lunch and left without another word. Sakura sighed and opened. Reading was fun but only up to a certain point. She checked the food for poison out of sheer habit before starting to eat.

Once finished she started reading again. It was getting to the point that she just went down one row, not even bothering to pick out the one's she liked. Almost all of the held information that was not privy to anyone but the higher ups and she was not going to miss out on any of Itachi's little mistake. He probably thought she couldn't even activate her sharingan, or he might not even realize that she had it in the first place.

Time ticked by, turning into minutes, then hours. Sakura knew that 4P.M. had passed by at least an hour ago but she continued memorizing everything she could get her hands on. At some point she realized just how forbidden all this stuff was and had no intention of letting it go. The more forbidden it was, it was less likely that many people would know about it and all the more lethal it would be. Sun was very proud that she persisted with her studies and told her so while Red Vex was sucking it all up like a sponge, practically licking her chops while she eyed a large T-bone steak, ripe for the eating. Mystic, finding the whole thing too gory to deal with, had locked herself away from the rest of them, telling them all that they were despicable before doing so.

She had found a very interesting, and very rare book on demonic seals in one of the more secluded areas of the library and had returned to her table to go over it with a fine tooth comb when Itachi finally showed up. Sakura, too absorbed in her reading, did not even look up at him when he entered even though she felt his presence.

Itachi's eyes narrowed when he saw the title and he snatched it away from her. Sakura allowed him too only because she had already memorized it thoroughly. She finally stood and stared him right in the eye.

He gently set the book down on the table and gestured to the pile of information he had assigned her too. "I trust you have already memorized this all since you have moved to more pleasurable books that are off limits?"

"Yes. You did inform me that I could read other books once I was done." Sakura retorted calmly.

Itachi's eyes turned calculating and he remained quiet for some time before questioning her about several different criminals, which she answered all, verbatim for the sourse she had read it from. He went on for several minutes, and then stopped. Sakura could tell that he was perplexed with her knowledge, but not irritated by it.

"You can activate your sharingan." It was a remark. Sakura just gave a curt nod in answer. "How much more have you read than what was have assigned to you?"

"I wasn't keeping track." Sakura answered evasively still holding his gaze.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to decipher her works. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Sakura bowed politely, then sidestepped him and exited the room, leaving Itachi to digest whatever it was that he was thinking about.

Once out of the building, Sakura quickly picked up speed and headed off toward the west. Her eyes hurt from reading so much and at that moment she only wanted to do one thing.

The three were hardly surprised when they felt Sakura's chakra coming toward them at a rapid pace, but they were when she skidded to a stop in front of them and threw her arms around the nearest person, which happened to be Sasuke. They had no idea what to do as she just stood there, face buried in the folds of the fabric on his chest.

After about five minutes of patting her back and smoothing her hair she finally let out a long sigh, pulled back from their hugs and said, "I had a really long day. How about you guys?"

They all glanced at one another and Hinata was finally the one to answer. "I-it wasn't too bad. S-sasuke got buried up to his neck and N-naruto got hung up-upside-down from a tree but we all passed. I-I-I never realized your d-dad was s-so strong."

Sakura let her eyes show a kind smile before letting Sasuke pull her back in a hug. "So what did my nasty big brother make you do?"

"Read….All day. It was really traumatizing. I'm still seeing stars and my eyes hurt." Sakura whined loosening on arm to pull Hinata and Naruto into the hug.

"I should get better." Hinata said softly. Then as an after thought, "I hope."

Sakura's eyes held a mischievous light in them suddenly. "We don't hope things happen**. We make them."

* * *

**

Yeah…..I watched Alvin and the Chipmunks……Is it obvious? I kind of tired right now but I really do hope you like. Plus, if anyone's interested, this story is up tp 50 pages now!

I don't have enough ambition at the moment to spell check so if you would be so kind to tell me where i made a boo-boo in a review i promise i'll go back and fix it! Thanks!

* * *

skyward goes nightward

* * *


End file.
